


Time Is Love

by 1d_5sos_e3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, F/M, Feminine Louis, M/M, Mean Harry, Minor Character Death, Mommy Louis, Mpreg Louis, Possessive Harry, Sassy Louis, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, Top Harry, based on a mexican soap opera, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d_5sos_e3/pseuds/1d_5sos_e3
Summary: Harry Styles inherits a fortune after his father who never wanted to recognize him as his son passes away. Now turned into one of London's wealthiest man Styles is in search of a husband. His eyes land on a boy name Louis Tomlinson step-son of General Dan Deakins and wife Johanna who come from a family who lost all their wealth. When Harry ask for his hand in marriage his mother agrees under the condition that he must give them money to help support them. Louis is secretly dating  a military official by name of Nick Grimshaw. When he finds out about his arranged marriage to Harry, Louis gets angry and confronts his mother. His mother explained to him how they have no money left and Harry agreed to help them under the condition that Louis must marry him. Louis agrees so he can help his family out even though his in love with Nick.(Inspired by the Mexican soap operas "Amor Real/ Lo Que La Vida Me Robó")





	1. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small background on Harry and how he got his wealth.

Harry POV:

 

"I have the will", Father Dave said. Des Styles was now lying on his deathbed after falling ill. Des Styles was one of Englands wealthiest man, he was feared by many and respected by few. During his healthy days Des was known for being a ruthless man who hated the poor and beat the weak. He would force himself on women who he found interest in. One of his many victims was a poor women who use to work for him as a maid. The poor maid ended up pregnant by Mr. Styles when she was 16. When he heard about the pregnancy Des took the child away and banned her from ever entering his property and mentioning the baby to anyone. Rumors started to arise that Mr. Styles had a legitimate son. Some claimed it was a young boy who worked for Mr. Styles by the name of Harry, but no one was sure who it really was until the day Des fell very ill and had a few hours left of life. While on his deathbed Father Dave talked to him to convince him to recognize his son. The only ones that knew who his son was was Father Dave, the child's mother and Des himself. "Please Mr. Styles wont you repent yourself now, your son has every right to your estate. His your only son, don't you have at least one ounce of love and compassion towards him?" During his last minutes of life Des signed the will in front of Father Dave, Des Lawyer, and the accountants son Niall in which he recognized Harry as his.

"Harry! Harry! Mr. Styles signed it! He officially recognized you as his son!" Niall came out running. He ran straight to Harry and hugged him before showing him the will. Harry stared at it for a while before looking up to him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe Des had actually recognized him as his son. Harry always had a feeling that Des was his father. He was always treated different then the other workers. Des was always harsh towards young Harry. Everyday he would receive a beating for doing his work "wrong" or for talking back, but in some way he also showed him love. Love that Mr. styles was never able to show towards anyone else and harry refused to accept. The constant physical and mental abuse filled Harrys heart with hatred towards Mr. Styles. He hated him for all the pain he was put through and for ripping him away from his mother who he never had the chance to know. "I'm sorry about your father," Niall whispered. "Thank you for your intention, but i can not feel sorry for someone who helped bring me to life after forcing himself onto someone without their consent." Harry said with venom in his voice. "I'm not a hypocrite Mr. Horan and i want you as well as everyone in this house  
to know that." With that Harry walked away thinking about how his life was going to play out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is my first time ever writing a fic, and to say i was bloody nervous is an understatement! I hope you enjoy as much as i enjoy writing it! Pease leave comments and Kudos!_  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> _Also available on Wattpad: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/FKVI3cFVtA ___


	2. Chapter 1

Louis POV:

"I really have to go Nick," Louis panted as he tried to pull away from Nick. Nick kept a tight grip on Louis hip pulling him back and kissing him again. "I love you Louis," Nick mouthed while still kissing Louis. Louis managed to pull away from the kiss and leaned his forehead with Nicks while whispering, " and I love you." 

Louis has been dating Nick for a little over 6 months. It may have been for a short time but Louis was positive Nick was his soulmate. Louis comes from a family who is well known. His step-father Dan Deakin is a well respected sergeant that got wounded while on duty 2 years ago. Louis mother was the nurse who helped Dan with his injury. They fell in love shortly after meeting, maybe that's the reason why Louis is so positive that Nick is meant to be his husband. The Deakin/ Tomlinson family lost their money when Jay got fired from her job, and due to Dans injury he was unable to find a job. 

With one final kiss and a goodbye to nick, Louis headed back into the church. Both boys had to sneak around whenever they wanted to see each other. Louis parents did not approve of him because he was a military officer which meant he got payed little and was always deployed. In his parents eyes nick wasn't capable of supporting their youngest son. 

"Liam lets got," Louis whispered to his driver/ best friend. Liam got up quickly while saying a prayer and followed Louis out the church's door. 

"Louis if your mother were to find out about this she will beat me with a stick and then fire me," Liam whispered yelled to Louis. 

Louis let out a giggle after hearing how scared Liam sounded. 

"Well if you don't open your big mouth then no one will found out. By the way, soon there won't be a need for any sneaking around when Officer Grimshaw talks to my father," he said with a smile. He turned to walk up the steps. When someone turned the corner stopping them from walking further up. 

"You were at Church again little brother," Louis jumped, startled by the unexpected voice. He knew that voice so well since he grew up hearing it ever day that being his brother.

"Well y- yeah," Louis stuttered. "It-it's Sunday, i always go to church on Sunday's." 

Louis and Liam looked at each other and continued walking towards the car while Zayn trailed right behind them. "Louis, does mom know about you and that low-life officer your seeing?" Zayn said with a smirk on his face.

Louis stopped dead in his track and slowly turned to face Zayn with wide eyes. Louis couldn't stop all the thoughts that began to rush in his head. "W-what ar-are you taking about," stuttered Louis attempting to sound like he didn't know what Zayn was talking about but after seeing Zayns face he knew there was no way on denying it anymore. 

"Don't act stupid Louis, you know dame well what I'm talking about. Mom for bided you from ever seeing that guy. I don't understand what you see in him," Zayn said with a face of distaste. 

"Why do you care who I'm seeing? I love him that's all that ma-" Louis was rudely interrupted by Zayn.

"WHY DOES IT MATTER!? Are you stupid Louis? That guy is poorer then we are. He has no way of supporting you. What if you end up pregnant how the hell do you expect for him to support the child as well as you?" Zayn yelled anger beginning to fill his veins. "You're my little brother Lou, I want what's best for you and let me tell you Nick is not it." 

Louis just stayed silent, tear beginning to fill his eyes. He didn't understand why his family only cared about the money. Why was it so hard for everyone to accept the guy he loved. He blinked his eyes trying not to let the tears fall out and turned walking away from him and getting into the car in which Liam was waiting by. He leaned his head against the window and silently began to cry.


	3. Chapter 2

Louis POV:

"Mum I'm back," yelled Louis as he walked into the house. He stood in the door way waiting for a response that never came. He found it odd that neither his mom or dad greeted him like they usually do. He decided to look for his parents but stopped after hearing some whispering coming from the living room. He knew it wasn't right to listen to other people's conversations but he couldn't help himself.

"Honey, the smiths have invited us to a dinner party they'll be hosting this weekend," jays said to her husband before continuing. "Apparently Julia's nephew will be there as well as other single guys. Many of whom come from wealthy family's."

Dan sighed before saying, "Love, what's the point if Louis refuses to date any of the guys we introduce him to?"

"See I don't understand why Louis is that way. He won't even give the guys a chance to get to know him. I love our son, but he needs to stop with the attitude or else no one is going to want to marry him."

"Jay don't say that. I get our Louis is very difficult but we have to give him a chance to find love on his own," responded Dan feeling sympathetic towards Louis.

"I know, i know dan. But most boys Louis age are married by know. I want to have grand babies loads of them but Louis is denying me the chance by being his stubborn self. This year Louis needs to find someone and marry them. I don't care if he throws a fit he WILL get married," jay exclaimed.

Dan couldn't do anything but sit there and agree with his wife. Louis stood there ready to slam the door open and argue with his parents on how he had every right to marry who he wants when he wants and no one would have a say about it, but he decided against is because he knew his parents would win that argument. Instead Louis pivoted around and stomped up the stairs.

Louis hated how everyone wanted to control his life. He decided to take a bath even though it was still kind of early but after his argument with his brother and the conversation his parents had Louis was feeling a little upset and felt like a bath would help release some tension.

He filled the tub up with hot water and threw one of the strawberry scented bath bomb he had bought the day before He got in laying against the tub enjoying how his muscle started to relax. He reached for his phone going to his text messages and texted Nick.

Louis: hey babe

Nick: hi love  
Nick: how was your day?

Louis: I've had a rough day. Come over tonight??? I miss you. 

Nick: I'll be there when your parents are in bed. Leave the window open for me.

Louis: okay, I'll see you tonight.

Nick: I love you

Louis: ILY2

Louis placed his phone down and decided to get out of the tub. His toes were beginning to prune which meant his been in there for far to long. He quickly washed his hair before pulling the plug from the tub. He stood up stepping out onto the shower mat where he wrapped himself with a towel that was in the counter and walk in to his room to find something to wear. He decided on some black lace panties, black leggings, a grey sweater that fit a little big but he loved because Nick gave to him, as well as some white fluffy socks that his mom had just bought him.

He decided to skip dinner and take a nap since he wasn't feeling to well. Hopefully when Nick shows up tonight Louis will be feeling much better then he is right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The first few chapters are going to be short . But i promise i will try and make them longer. Its kind of hard to write while trying to re-watch the Novela but im making it work! I really hope yall are enjoying this fic so far though! Please let me know what ya think about it so far. ___


	4. Chapter 3

Louis POV:

When Louis woke up it was already 9 at night. He couldn't believe he had slept for close to 5 hours. His parents haven't came up to check on him so he decided to go downstairs to see what they were up to. 

Louis walked into the leaving room where both his parents and brother were sitting watching some weird tv show. He sat beside his brother who turned and looked at him with a smirk. "Look who finally decided to wake up. Did you have a nice nap little brother," Zayn questioned. Louis already knew where his brother was heading with this conversation so he just ignored him. 

Zayn got the hint and kept quite for the remaining time. That was until Jay decided it was her turn to speak. 

"Boys, we been invited to a dinner the Smiths will be hosting this Saturday. I want both of you to attend and I don't want to hear any complaints do you understand?" 

She gave Louis a knowing look because he was the one to always try to get out of attending any events they were invited to. 

Both boys nodded their head even though they both wanted to protest. 

"Why exactly is this stupid dinner so important mum?" Louis rolled his eyes annoyed at the fact that he had no choice but to attend.

 

Jay reached over Zayn and smacked Louis head causing Zayn to let out a laugh which result on him being smacked too. Both boys frowned turning to look at jay. 

"Don't be using that type of language in my house Louis," jay said while pointing at Louis. She paused before continuing what she was saying, "this dinner is important because there's going to be a lot of very import people many of whom have sons that are single." 

"Muuuuum how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be set up with anyone? Why can't I just go out there and choose a guy of my liking?" Louis whined. He hated that everyday his parents had this conversation with him. 

"Like who? Like that Officer Nick who you claim to "love"," Jay said using air quotes when saying the word love, "why don't you find yourself another guy? One who is good looking and who will be able to support you?" 

"But nick is good looking mum!" Louis explained he was beyond furious. In his eyes Nick was the perfect guy for him. "At least to me he is. I don't care about the money mom. He loves me and I love him and that's all that matters." 

Jay gave him a sympathetic look before shaking her head no. She knew Louis likes nick or how Louis calls it "loves" but there was no way she was going to let her youngest son settle for this guy. Her son deserved someone who could spoil him. Someone who would give anything to see him smiling. Someone who would have many babies with him. And nick was not that guy despite everything he believed. She knew in her heart that Louis soulmate was out there somewhere and nick was not it. 

Louis frowned with tears in he eyes refusing to let them spill but ended up crying because he knew his parents would never approve of Nick. 

"C-can I b-be e-e-excused please," Louis stuttered trying to stop himself from crying but his efforts only resulted in his tears to spill out of his eyes. 

Dan nodded his head allowing Louis to jump up from where he was sitting on the sofa before rushing up the stairs to his room. Upon entering his room Louis slammed it shut and locked it before throwing himself on his bed and crying. 

It seemed like all Louis did today was just cry. All because of a boy his parents didn't approve of.

After he was done crying he decided to check his phone to see if Nick had texted him. He then realize that he did in fact have 3 messages from him. Louis got excited but his smile soon fell once he read the messages which stated that Nick wasn't going to be able to show up and how sorry he was. 

Louis ended up crying again but this time they were tears of anger. He threw his phone against the wall  causing his phone to crack resulting in even more tears. 

He got up and changed clothes again but this time he just wore some red panties and a black sweater that fell to his thighs. He laid  in bed thinking about what his life would turn out like if his parents don't accept Nick. He slowly began drifting to sleep until he lost complete consciousness and small snores escaped his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to leave comments and kudos!❤❤❤❤


	5. Chapter 4

Harry POV:

"What are you thinking about," Niall asked Harry. 

Harry seemed lost in his own thoughts not realizing  Niall was standing by the door the whole time. 

After Harry took over the Styles property Niall became his assistant / best friend. Harry never had anyone he could talk to or rely on, so when he met Niall for the first time when his father passed they became inseparable. 

"I was just thinking how someone like me managed to get all this fortune from a guy i never knew was my father," Harry finally responded. "It's crazy when you think about it."

Niall nodded before walking in and taking a seat on one of the chairs Harry had by his desk. No one knew about Harry a week ago and now he was one of londons most talked about guy. 

"It is, you went from being poor to owning several properties, having loads of money and having a very important Last name," He paused, "If only you knew how much I envy you harry." Niall whispered at the end thinking that Harry didn't hear him.

"True, money is very important for some young Niall but you know what I been missing?" Harry questioned. Niall shook his head no. "A family. I imagine myself getting home to a lovely husband every day after work. Being greeted by a kiss from him and our gorgeous kids."

Niall had a huge grin on his face because Harry didn't seem like the type to want a family. He reminded him a lot of Des but with softer features. He was happy that his boss didn't let money over power him.

"Then what do you say about going to the Smiths dinner party tomorrow night? Maybe you'll find that gorgeous guy your heart desires." 

Harry gave him a huge smile displaying the two dimples he had. "Maybe that's what I'll do. Find myself a husband." 

••••••••••

Later that day harry and Niall went for a run in the park. Harry made it a habit to work out everyday. He was a huge advocate of eating healthy and staying fit. 

"Harry" Niall said out of breath. They been running for what seemed like hours when in reality it's only been 20 minutes. "Can you please slow down. I can't bloody breathhh!" He managed to get out. 

Harry let out a chuckle before stopping and letting Niall rest on a bench nearby.

"Stop being a baby Niall, it's only been 20 minutes. You seriously can't be this worn out already."Harry said when he finally stopped laughing. 

Niall gave him the harshest glare he could manage before responding, "Well excuse me but some of us weren't blessed with a body like yours so fuck off mate!" 

That caused harry to let out another chuckle causing Niall to jump up and chase him around the park. After a while Niall gave up realizing he was never going to beat Harry. 

Both boys made a truce and sat on the bench together.

"You should get a haircut harry," Niall blurted out. 

"The hair isn't what makes a man Niall." Harry retorted.  Taking the hair tie he had around his wrist to tie his hair up into a bun. 

Niall rolled his eyes because he knew that what harry said was true but he just liked to provoke him. 

"Yeah but no one will take you serious. And the guys and girls of high class  won't even take a second look at you. For example that guy over there." Niall pointed to two guys that walked by, " he wouldn't even think about looking at you twice. You can really use a guy like him to warm your bed up for you every night." He added with a wink at the end. 

One of the boys had raven hair, caramel skin and honey brown eyes. He was very attractive but the one that took harrys breath away was the smaller boy next to him. With his light brown hair that was swept into a soft fringe, to his ocean blue eyes. And let's not mention those killer curves he had. Harry was in love. In that moment he wanted to do nothing more then to drop down to his knees and ask this guy for his hand in marriage.

He was the most gorgeous boy harry has ever seen. He could already picture him as his. So many thoughts of the small boy starter to flood his head. Some being of him on his bed with the smaller of the two underneath him, others of said boy round with his babies and even some of both of them exchanging vows. 

"Harry.....Harry.....HARRY!" Harry was shaken out the trance he was in. He looked over at Niall who was looking at him with a smirk on his face. "You have a little slobber right there," Niall said while pointing to his chin. 

Harry smacked his head causing Niall to cross his arms and pout like a little kid. They both sat there watching the two boys walk by and leave the park. Harry wanted to get up a run after the small boy but figured that would be creepy. 

Instead he just sat there and wondered about the boy. He prayed he could see him again and if he did, he promised he would make the boy his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I decided to switch POV I hope ya like it! Please let me know what ya think!!! And don't forget to leave kudos!!❤❤❤❤❤ xxxxx


	6. Chapter 5

Harry POV:

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my suit. It's under Styles," Harry said when he walked into the tailor shop. The young girl in the front counter nodded her head before going to the back to retrieve the suit. 

It was a couple hours before the Smiths Dinner and to say that Harry was excited was and understatement. He really didn't want to go but he had promised Niall he would attend at least for an hour or two. 

While he was waiting the door bell rang signaling that someone walked in. He looked over to see who it was and noticed it was one of the boys from the park. It wasn't the one he had dreamed of though. 

"Here you go sir your suit. Is there anything else I can help you with?" The young girl asked.

"No thank you," Harry answered, " well actually there is something. Do you see that boy over there," he said pointing to the lad. When the girl nodded he continued to ask, " do you happen to know his name?"

"Yes that's Zayn Malik. His the adoptive son of Dan Deakin a well known and respected general. Apparently their family is at the point of almost being completely broke." She answered. 

Harry pursed his lips before nodding, " i saw him yesterday at the park. He was accompanied by a very gorgeous boy. Do you know if it was his husband?" Harry added quickly. He hoped it wasn't because he really wanted the blue eyed boy for himself. 

"Oh no. Zayn isn't married. It was probably his brother Louis Tomlinson. His a very lovely guy. His Dans step-son and Jays biological son. I believe Louis is also single. I heard he has had many suiters many of whom he never showed interest in." Upon hearing that Louis was single a smile began to creep on his face. Harry thanked the young girl before exiting the shop heading back to his house. 

••••••••••••••

It was an hour before the dinner and Harry was still trying do decide how he should wear his hair. 

He was wearing a black button up shirt with a red and black stripped suit and leather Saint Laurent ankle boots. 

After his last attempt in trying to put it into a bun he gave up. "Niall!" Harry yelled. He figured he could ask him how he should do his hair.

Niall came barging in causing the door to slam into the wall. Harry turned around to face him and glared at him. "Bloody hell Niall your going to break my door."

"Well it's not like you don't have millions of dollars laying around to help pay for a new one," Niall said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at harry when he kept starring at him with a scowl on his face. 

"So why did you call for me? I figure it's not for you to just stare at me am I right?" That caused harry to roll his eyes this time and release a small chuckle.

"You're a little shit. You know that right," Harry said. Niall nodded his head with a huge toothy smile on his face. "I called for you because I don't know how to do my hair. Should I tie it up in a bun or wear it down." 

"Down." Niall quickly answered. Harry raised his eyebrow at that because he expected for Niall to say up since he hated his long hair. He must have noticed harry questioning expression because he added, "I know I give you shit about your hair but it looks nice down." 

Harry turned to face the mirror shaking his hair out before pushing it back. He fixed his ends causing them to curl back to normal. 

After both boys were ready they both exit the room heading outside where the black limo was waiting to take them to the Smiths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope ya like this chapter! Please don't forget to leave Comments I'm really interested to know what ya think about this fic! 
> 
> Also this fic is also available on Wattpad: @twinklinson_louuu
> 
> Follow me on twitter :@twinklinson_lou


	7. Chapter 6

Louis POV:

"Louis babe, do you really have to attend that stupid dinner tonight?" Nick questioned. Louis was currently over at Nicks flat.

They haven't spent much time together because Nick was on duty. Today though he was off which is why he invited Louis over.

Both boys spent the whole morning and afternoon lazing around together cuddling and watching movies. It was currently 6 in the afternoon which meant Louis had to head home and get ready for the Smiths dinner.

"Niiiiick, you know I have no choice. If I don't go my parents will have my head!" Louis said whined with a pout. He really wanted to stay with Nick but his parents were expecting him to go to the dinner.

Nick nodded his head and placed a soft kiss on Louis forehead. "You should probably head home already. Don't want you to be late." Nick said with a fake smile. Louis looked up to him with sad eyes when nick got up heading to the door. He followed after standing in front of him.

Louis raised his head up to look at Nick and pecked his lips gently. He knew how much it hurt Nick that they couldn't be together because he felt the same pain.

Nick placed his hand on Louis hip giving him a small squeeze before leaning down and capturing his lips. Louis had one hand on the back of Nicks neck and the other between there chest.

The kiss began to get heated causing nick to pull away from Louis before they went to far. Although they been together for a while they never went further then just kissing. Louis wanted to save himself for marriage and nick didn't mind waiting.

Nick stepped away from Louis causing him to pout with watery eyes. He knew nick was upset but it's not like he can define his parents orders.

Louis stood there looking at Nick for a minute before he sighed and turned around heading towards the door. He managed to let a tear fall down despite trying so hard not to.

He wiped his face and turned to look at nick. "I love you. You know that right?" Louis questioned when he was about to open the front door.

Nick chuckled before nodding. His eyes softened upon seeing Louis teary eyes. He gave a small, "I know, and I love you" back. Those words caused Louis to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Louis gave him a watery smile before opening the door and walking out. He didn't realize he was crying again until he saw his own reflection on the car window.

He couldn't help but feel guilty. He loved Nick with all his heart and he couldn't handle seeing him hurt. Louis wiped his face with the sleeves of the sweater he was wearing before getting into the car and starting it. He drove back home hoping his mother wouldn't ask about his whereabouts.

••••••••

Third person POV:

"Mr. Malik I'm sorry but I can't lend you anymore money. You already owe me over 6,000."

Zayn banged his fist in the desk before getting up, "I'll pay you back all the money. I just I really need those 1,500."

"How about this, you give me something and I will hold it until your able to pay me back?" The lender tried negotiating with him.

That got Zayns attention, "Like what?"

"I don't know? Jewelry, your car title, your house title anything of value." The guy shrugged.

Zayn threw his hands up in the air and sat back down rubbing his temples, "how the hell am I suppose to get the house title? My dad has it locked in his safe."

"Well if you really want the money you would find a way to give it to me." The man was beginning to get irritated with Zayn. Zayn always came asking for money and promising he would pay it back but never fulfilled his promises.

Zayn got up and left the lenders house. He quickly made his way home in hopes that his parents had already left to the dinner. Upon arriving he realized that they had in fact left already.

He quickly went into the house and straight to his dads office where the safe was in. He quickly opened the safe retreating the house title.

Zayn knew what he was doing was wrong but he had no choice. He quickly left the house and went back to the lenders house before his conscious got the best of him.

Zayn knocked desperately on the door. Not even a minute later the door was being opened. "Well that was quick." The lender said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up and give me the money," Zayn said as he walked in throwing the papers on the desk. He was getting impatient because the lender wouldn't give him the money quick enough.

The lender took a look at the scriptures before nodding his head. He turned to his safe and pulled out the 1500 Zayn was asking for.

"Here you go sir." He handed the money over to Zayn who quickly snatched it from his hand. "It was pleasure doing business with you." He added at the end.

Zayn counted the money and put it into his pocket before exiting the place for the second time that day. He knew he shouldn't have done that but he needed the money to pay off another debt he had.

He looked to his phone and saw he had a couple messages from his parents telling him to hurry up. He got into his car and drove quickly to Smiths before his parents begin to call him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! I hope ya enjoy this chapter! Please Please dont forget to leave kudos and comments! I curious to know what ya think about this story! __


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Third person POV:

"Harry Edward Styles" Zayn said while looking at the boy his mother had pointed out. 

"Yes, heard he was single." His mother responded. 

They were currently at the dinner when Jay over heard some people talking about a young guy by the name of Harry who was very much single and rich. He was standing by the bar accompanied by a blonde hair boy. 

"And do you think Louis and him will hit it off?" Zayn question with a raised eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink. 

"Well his young and apparently his a very sweet and loving guy.  Plus he must have inherited millions of dollars after his father passed away." She shrugged. 

"And what does my little brother think?" Zayn side eyed his mother for a second before continuing to look at that Harry guy. 

"Oh no he doesn't know but don't worry I'm sure he'll like him." Jay added quickly seeing that her husband was heading their way.

Zayn waved at his dad before whispering, "hopefully luck is in our side this time." 

Jay hummed in response before meeting her husband the rest of the way.

•••••••

Harry POV:

"So Mr. Cowell I know this isn't the place but you told me you would give me the money you owed me today" Harry gritted out. A couple of days ago he found out that his fathers long time business partner had been stealing money from him. 

When he confronted the men he admitted to stealing money for years. He promised to pay back that money at the end of the week if Harry didn't report him to the police. 

"I know I did sir but I don't have all the money. I just lent Zayn Malik a large amount of money a couple of hours ago." Mr. Cowell said nervously. He didn't expect for Harry to confront him at the dinner. 

"I'm not interested in your excuses, you said you would give me the money at the end of the week and I have yet to see any of it." He said ready to explode. He couldn't stand thieves and liars.  

"I don't like people taking me for an idiot, so either you find a way to give me the money by tonight or first thing tomorrow morning I will head straight to police station and report you!"

Harry's blood was boiling at this point. He was a second away from getting physical with Mr.Cowell. Niall must have noticed because he took a hold of Harry's arm giving him a gentle but firm pull. This caused Harry to take a step back. 

"I'm swear, he even gave me the deeds to his parents house as an exchange." Cowell added quickly. The old man was shaking so hard from Harry's recent outburst. 

Harry pursed his lips processing what Simon had just said before nodding his head. "Okay. Okay I'll accept them" he added after a minute. Mr. Cowell looked at him with a confused look saying a simple "what". 

"You said Mr. Malik payed you with his parents house deeds, well I'll accept the deeds as your payment." Harry gave a small shrug before smirking and taking a drink of his whisky. He wanted to see if Mr. Cowell was capable of going through with it.

He knew what people like Simon would be capable of doing  in desperate times.

Harry almost chocked on his drink when he saw Simon nod his head and stuck his hand out to shake Harry's. He didn't believe he would actually accept the offer. 

He quickly glanced at Niall before raising his own hand and shaking the mans hand. 

Mr. Cowell excused himself before quickly walking out to go get the Deakins house deeds. He promised he would be quick. 

Harry and Niall busted out laughing. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed. After a while their laughter stopped. They stood there for a while before Niall decided to talk.

"Now Harry tell me what are you planning on doing with those documents" Niall questioned. He was curious to know what Harry had in mind.

"You know I'm interested to see what some poor aristocrats are willing to do so they wont lose their house." Harry respond.

"Does any of this have to do with the Generals son? You know the one with the how was it that you said it." Niall paused snapping his finger pretending as if he was thinking really hard "oh yeah right the really "HUUUGE" bum and eyes as blue as the sky," Niall said fluttering his eyes.

Harry just shook his head before giving a small "shut up Niall". That only resulted in Niall letting out a loud laugh and when harry says loud he meant loud to the point in which the people around them were shooting them annoyed looks. Harry began to look around before his eye caught view of something or should he say someone. 

Making his way across the room was the boy Harry has been dreaming about. His mouth dropped opened not believing  the blue eyed boy was actually there.

The young boy was walking along side a tall some what built guy who he assumed was his friend. Since he was told that the blue eyed boy wasn't seeing anyone.

To say the boy looked good was an understatement. He was wearing some maroon tight fitting jeans that really made his thighs and bum look good, paired with a white button up with a black collar that hugged his curves perfectly and some black and white suspenders. He walked with a sway to his hips and his head held high. He looked like royalty to Harry. He has never seen someone as beautiful as the boy that walked passed him. 

He honestly looked breathtaking. 

Harry couldn't stop imaging the smaller boy spread out on his bed. He imagined himself pounding into the smaller boy making him to moan out in pleasure. Just the pure thought of the blue eyed boys thick thighs shaking every time he rammed into him begging for more caused his blood to flow down to the groin making his jeans to tighten a little . 

He was completely lost in his own thought, that he forgot he was in public until he heard a loud cough besides him. Harry turned towards where the coughing came from and saw Niall smiling at him like a Cheshire cat.

"Harry, mate you have a little problem," Niall snickered while pointing to Harry's lower region. Harry looked noticing a bulge in his pants. He has ever gotten hard in public before.

A blush began to quickly cover Harry's face. He adjusted himself quickly turning towards the bar and ordering another drink (or should he say 2).

He heard Niall laughing but he decided to ignored him. He couldn't believe how head over heels he was for this boy and he has yet to have spoken a word to him. But for some reason he felt as if today that would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update! I hope ya enjoy it!!! Please leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> Also available on Wattpad: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/dk1gS4nfmB


	9. Chapter 8

Louis POV:

 

The party was going on in full swing. Some of the guest were talking and mingling among themselves, others were dancing on the dance floor and then their was Louis.  Louis was bored out of his mind. He was tired of guys (and some girls) asking him to dance. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, maybe even stop by Nicks house. Any where but here really. Liam had gone of to get them drinks but that was about 15 minutes ago. 

"Here's your drink," Liam came out of no where startling him. 

"Jesus, Liam you almost gave a me a heart-attack. Weren't you suppose to be back with the drinks 15 minutes ago?" Louis questioned while reaching out his hand so he could get his drink. "Soooo... What took you so long Li?" 

Liam nodded his head as he took a sip of his drink before sitting next to Louis.  He cleared his throat before speaking. "Okay, so when i went to the bar to get the drinks i over heard two ladies talking about some guy. Being the curious person that i am i decided to ask who they were talking about." he stopped before taking another sip. "Apparently theirs some very rich very handsome guy named Harry Styles here. Have you heard of him?" Liam questioned.

Louis shook his head giving a small "no". His never heard that name before then again he hasn't really heard of many people here. Although Louis came from a high social class he didn't really care much about it. Louis never gave much thought to the people his parents associated themselves with.

"Well his a good looking lad, he dresses nice, said to be very well mannered and to top it off his single." Liam wiggled his eyebrows at the last part giving Louis a smirk which earned him a roll of his eyes as a response.  "Look you see that guy with the long hair?" Liam pointed out. He waited for Louis to nod his head before continuing. "Well that's the famous Harry Styles. Apparently he was Des Styles son, that's whom he inherited all his wealth from."

"Can you please stop, i know what your trying to hint at but im not interested." Louis said with a huff.

"Louis as in love as you are of Nick you cant deny me the fact that Mr. Styles is a very good looking bloke. Am i right?" 

Louis glanced at the older boy for a second, from what he could see Harry had green eyes and brown curly hair that fell a little past his shoulders. He seemed to be the same height as Nick but was a little bulkier then him."Well I'm not saying his not good looking but i'm also not saying that i'm attracted to him."

Liam was about to respond but someone decided to interrupt their conversation. That person being the one and only Jay. Louis loving mother.

"Son come here love i need to introduce you to someone." She said with a hint of urgency. "If you'll excuse us Liam." Jay walked off pulling Louis along her side.

"Mom will you slow down a bit please," Louis said almost tripping because of how fast his mom was walking. Louis accidentally bumped into some guest as they made their way across the room.

Jay suddenly stopped causing Louis to run into her. He mumbled a small "sorry" before looking down. 

His mom suddenly spoke causing Louis to look back up to see who she was talking to. Standing before him was the "famous" Harry. "Harry Styles, this is my youngest son Louis and Louis this is Harry Styles" She said pushing Louis forward so he could shake his hand. Louis stumbled a little stopping himself from falling into Harry. 

Harry took Louis hand raising it up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss to the back of it while making eye contact with him.

 

Louis felt a blush starting to rise on his face causing him to look away from Harry. 

"It's an honor to meet you Louis," Harry said when he finally let go of Louis hand. Louis gave him a small smile holding his hand against his chest. 

Louis stood their for a while before it started to get awkward, he hated when ever things became awkward so he decide to speak, "ummm it was nice meeting you Harry, but if you'll excuse me I have -" he was quickly interrupted by his mother. 

"You are not going anywhere Louis. You are to stay here and keep Mr. Styles some company," with that said she excused herself and walked away to find her husband so they could dance. 

Both Louis and Harry stood there watching the couples dance. After the current song was finished Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeren  began to play next.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Louis to look away from the dance floor and to the man standing beside him. "Ummm, do you mind having this dance with me," Harry asked shyly biting the inside of his cheeks. 

"Y-yeah, s-sure," Louis stuttered out. He placed his hand on Harry's awaiting one and was silently led onto the dance floor. 

Once on the dance floor Harry placed one of his hand on Louis hip while the other kept hold of his left hand. They began to sway to the beat of the song slowly. 

 

Eds voice began to fill their ears.

when your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks

They were dancing for what felt like an hour when in reality it was only a couple second. Louis was looking around trying to find Liam when suddenly  there was a deep and husky voice singing by his ear. 

"And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70

And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways," harry began to sing along to the song. For some reason hearing harry sing those words made Louis tummy feel like there was millions of  butterflies in his stomach. 

Louis couldn't think of why he would suddenly feel that way. He doesn't remember ever feeling such thing when he met Nick, but hearing Harry sing caused his heart to beat so fast. He stopped dancing causing Harry to look at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Is something wrong love," Harry asked. He was afraid he did something wrong. 

"I- um I-i have to go, sorry," Louis softly stuttered out ignoring the fact that Harry just called him love. He let go oh Harry turning around and quickly walking away pushing his way through the people dancing. He left a confused and hurt Harry in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by the other guest dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! Double update! I hope ya like this chapter! Let me know what ya thing so don't forget to comment please!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Louis POV:

"Louis you should've seen everyone's face when you were dancing with Mr. Styles." Liam laughed while walking along side Louis. 

After Louis left Harry standing in the middle of the dance floor he immediately went to look for Liam. They decided to go outside for some fresh air after Louis  claimed to have not felt well but in reality he was avoiding bumping into Harry.

"I bet you Harry is going to be the talk of the year after today. Imagine young, rich, and handsome. Who wouldn't like him" Liam said with a wink at the end. 

Louis rolled eyes. All his been hearing all night is how handsome and rich Harry was. It was starting to irritate him. Especially because he knew his mom was trying to set him up with the older boy.

I mean don't get him wrong Harry was good looking guy, but come on he wasn't all that. I mean compared to Nick, nick was 100x better at least to Louis he was.

"Come on Louis, don't tell me you didn't like him or at least found him a bit attractive?" Liam questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean he was nice." He said with a shrug.

"Nice, that's all." Liam received a small nod from Louis. "Louis this guy is bloody gorgeous and has all the money in the world and all you have to say is that his nice." 

"You know what Liam, if you found him so bloody attractive why don't you go and talk to him? Huh?" Louis asked with a pointed look which soon turned into a  scowl. "I'm not bloody interested in him so could you stop bugging me about it." He added at the end with a harsh tone.

Liam gave Louis a look that said "are you serious?" Before he started to laugh. Louis looked at him as if he was crazy. Sometimes Louis could be a very oblivious person. 

"Ummm Liam are you okay mate?" Louis was starting to get  a little freaked out because Liam wouldn't stop laughing. Liam just shook his head before wiping his eye.

"Louis, are you an idiot or do just pretend to be one?" Liam asked.

"E-excuse me? What does that suppose to mean you a**hole?" Louis said offended.

"It means that Harry bloody fancy's you! Don't tell me  you didn't  notice the way he was looking at you?"  Louis gave him a gaped look. "Seriously! The boy was looking at you as if you hung the bloody stars Lou. Trust me if i knew i had a shot with him i would have made a move on him from the beginning but he didn't stop looking at you the whole night. It was obvious the boy is head over heels for you" 

Louis began to blush. He started to mess with his fringe something he often did when he was nervous or flustered. "I'm pretty sure he was looking at everyone that way not just me." Louis tried to argue back even though he knew that what Liam was saying was true.

The whole night he felt a pair of eyes following him around everywhere he went. Whenever he looked to see who's eyes they belonged to his eyes met a pair of familiar green eyes. 

Liam rolled his eyes, "You know I don't understand you Louis, you have all this handsome blokes trying to date you but you are so fixated on Nick. Why is that? What makes him different from all the other guys?" 

"Maybe because Nick is MY boyfriend." Louis made sure to emphasize the 'MY'. "I don't care about whether he has money or not i love him for who he is. His the sweetest most caring guy i ever met. We been together for over 6 months and not once has he pressured me into doing anything sexual with him. I'm just, i'm tired of everyone trying to tell me who I should or shouldn't like. I love Nick, why is that so hard for everyone to understand? " He said with a defeated tone towards the end. Louis was on the verge of tears. 

Everyday someone questioned him on his love for Nick. Whether it was his parents, brother or even Liam. At this point he was tired of all the arguing but he wouldn't stop defending his relationship with Nick.

Liam gave Louis a sympathetic look before hugging the small boy , "I'm sorry love, you're absolutely right you should have a right to choose who you love. I just, i want you to make the right chose Louis. That's all. If you say Nick is the one, then hell maybe he is who am i to question it?." He shrugged before pulling back a bit to look at Louis. 

Louis wiped the tears that ended up falling before responding, "He is Li, i love him so much and i know that one day we're going to end up getting married." Louis said with so much confidence in his voice. 

Liam gave him an "okay" even though he didn't believe that. Louis was only 18 and Nick was his first boyfriend. He has never experienced love before so he didn't know the difference between being in love with someone and being infatuated with someone. 

They exchanged a final smile before releasing each other and continuing with their walk in the large garden.

 

•••••••••••••••

Third person POV:

"Excuse me guys, do you mind if I speak to my son for a moment," Jay interrupted the conversation Zayn was currently having with some of the guest. They all shook their heads before Zayn excused himself following after his mother. 

They found a seclude area in the back that wasn't to loud. They began to converse between each other, "So, did you talk to Harry? What do you think of him?" Jay questioned.

Zayn nodded his head before responding , "we had a small conversation . We mostly talked about his business. He seemed like a nice lad. What about you?"

"Hmmm for like a minute. His always with that blonde guy though. But he seemed like a sweet boy," Jay responded 

Zayn smirked before saying, "He really liked Louis. I noticed by the way he keeps looking at him." 

Jay agreed. She also noticed the way Harry kept looking at Louis. It was the same way Dan looked at her when they first met and still til this day he looks at her like that.

"To bad your little brother didn't show him any interest." Jay sigh. "I need to find a way to talk to Harry without that blonde guy being there."

"Mum listen to me, i'll get the blonde distracted long enough for you to talk to Harry but you have to do everything that is possible because an opportunity like this  will never be presented to us again." 

"Okay son," with that said Zayn turned away to get Niall away from Harry. Once Jay saw that Harry was sitting at the table alone was when Jay made her move to approach him.

"Hi, do you mind if i sit here?" Jay asked.

"No, go ahead," Harry said as he stood up to pull the chair out for Jay to sit down.

They sat there for a while in a awkward silence before Jay decided to speak. 

"Your Harry Styles, Des son right?" She asked trying to act as if she wasn't sure who he was. 

"Yes that's me." He responded before giving her a tight smile. 

"Des was a very reserved man i had the pleasure of knowing him as well as your mother Kate who now rests in peace."

Harry's faces hardened before saying with gritted teeth, "I'm not that woman's son." 

Jay was taken back by Harry's harsh tone. "Oh so your father re-married? When was that?"

"He never did," he simply responded before taking a sip of his drink . 

Jay gave Harry a confused look, "I'm sorry but i don't seem to understand."

Harry turned to face Jay before giving her a simple respond. "I'm a bastard."

Jays face paled before nodding and giving a simple "oh". They continued watching the people dance in silence until it was time to leave. 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Jay was currently pacing back and forth in her bedroom.  Her oldest son Zayn was sitting on the bench that was in front of her vanity.  They had just arrived home from the dinner a couple of minutes ago. 

"I mean if he has his last name then that means Des recognize him as his son. I mean he did leave him all his fortune." Zayn was the first to break the silence. 

Jay had told him about what Harry told her about him being a bastard. He was stunned because he didn't expect that. 

"You could be the richest guy in the whole planet, but i refuse to have a son-in-law who has such a tainted birth. So lets just forget about him." Jay exclaimed. She was done talking about Harry. 

If there was one thing she was certain about was that there was absolutely no way she would let Louis marry him. 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Harrys POV:

Harry decided it was time to head back home after failing to find the small blue eyed boy again. The whole night  he kept looking to see if he could spot him anywhere but every time he did the small boy would look at him and turn the opposite direction. It stung him every time but he couldn't help it that he had fallen for the young boy. After a while he gave up and instead went to go look for Niall.  Once he found him he told him that they should go home he couldn't take the feeling of being rejected anymore. 

"Mate why didn't you just keep your mouth shut there was no need for you to tell her." 

Niall was scolding Harry after finding out that he had told Mrs. Deakins about his origin. Harry could be so blunt at times without realizing it.

"She asked me a question and i simply answered it," he responded with a small shrug.

"I know but you could've just came up with something else  to say to her there was no need for you to tell her that you were a bastard." Niall almost shouted. He just wanted to smack Harry because the boy was so stupid sometimes

"Okay i agree, but maybe i told her that because i wanted to. I'm not ashamed of my origin. My mother isn't at fault for what that awful guy did to her. I'm pretty sure she was more decent than half the woman at the party."

"I don't doubt it, but we live in a world in which appearances are everything and if you want that family to accept you then you have to follow the rules of this lifestyle." Niall said with a gentle voice. 

"I hate hypocrites. By the way all those people are ignorant, and snobby people." Harry said with a venomous tone. 

"Pity. I thought you liked the boy." Harry just sent Niall a glare before walking away. "Do you want a glass of whisky?" Niall asked before Harry could go upstairs. 

"No, i'm going to bed already." He said turning back around and starting to walk up. But before he could rich the top Niall stopped him. 

"Oh Harry i was going to ask you, what are you planning on doing with the house deeds you got." Niall questioned curious to know what Harry had planned. 

"Me, nothing their the ones that have to do something if they want them back." With that said Harry continued up the last steps and made his way into his bedroom.

Once inside he stripped down until he was left in just he boxers before laying down on the bed. As he was looking up at the ceiling he began to think about Louis. The way the small boy looked and smelled began to take over his mind. He couldn't get rid of the feeling of how Louis was pressed up against him when they were dancing. 

There was nothing more he wanted then to make Louis his. Just the thought of waking up next to him every morning caused a smile to break out on his face. He slowly began to drift into sleep thinking about how life would be like if Louis married him. It didn't take long before he finally ended up completely asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is another update! I hope ya enjoy it! This is by far my longest chapter! Please let me know what ya think about so please leave comments!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Third person pov:

It was the day after the dinner the Deakins/Tomlinsons attended. Louis was upstairs sleeping despite it being noon already, Mr. Deakins was out for a job interview and Zayn was in the dining room having lunch with his mother. He was currently trying to cure one of the worst hangovers he ever had. 

Jay was still going off about the fact that Harry was a bastard. She had hoped to marry her younger son off to him but after finding out that disgraceful news she refuse to even mention his name. 

"For crying out loud mom why does it matter if his a bastard if no one knows," Zayn whined while rubbing his temple. He was getting tired of hearing his mom complain about Harry it was making his headache worst then it already was. 

"I know and that's enough." Jay said pointing at herself to prove a point. She stopped her pacing and sat down.

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Please mom when someone has that much money those details end up being ignored. Do you honestly believe your friends are going to care about his background?

Jay gave a scoff. He knew that if Zayn wasn't hanged over he would be agreeing with her. "How the hell do you expect for me to let my son marry someone who has such tainted name and probably doesn't even know what type of blood runs through his veins." she said with a hint of disgust. 

"Blood is red mom, RED for everyone." Jay scoffed before rolling her eyes she was about to respond when she her husband ask for her. "Wheres my wife"

"Your dad just arrived." she quickly got up before making her way over to the living room where her husband was sitting. She went up to him placing a small kiss to his lips before sitting next to him. "Hey love, i didn't expect you home so early didn't you have an job interview today?" She had expected for her husband to take longer. 

Dan sighed before looking at his wife with sad eyes. "I did, but when i got there they told me the position had already been filled. That was our only hope Jay." He has been looking for a job for the pass months but due to an injury he got many places refused to hire him.

"Oh no, what are we going to do now? And how are we going to pay our mortgage?" Jay said sad for husband and worried for their family's future. 

"I guess we have no choice but to sell the house." he said. Zayn was quick to look at his father. Fear evident in his face. His father couldn't sell the house if he didn't have the deed, and he finds out they were missing Zayn would be in loads of trouble. He began to fidget hoping his mother could convince him not to sell the house.

"No, no Dan this our home, we cant just sell it. Where will we stay?" She asked worried. There was no way she would allow her husband to sell the house. They been living there since Louis was born and it was Zayns first real home when they adopted him at the age of 6. So many memories were made in that house. 

"I know you don't want to love, but that is the only way to get some kind of money. We'll be able to buy a smaller yet affordable house." Dan gave her a small smile knowing how upset his wife was upon hearing the news. 

"But there must be another solutions Dan, this our home." Jay added softly at the end. She was on the brink of tears.

"There is none, now if you'll excuse me love i'm going to head up to the room and take a nap." Dan gave jay a sad look before gently placing his hand on her cheek. "Everything is going to be okay my darling." With that said he placed a kiss on her lips before standing up and making his way upstairs.

When Zayn saw his dad get to the top of the stairs he grabbed his mothers arm before dragging her to the dining room. He began to pace back and forth trying to find a way to tell jay about what he has done. "Mom, mom the house deeds they aren't here anymore," he said trying to not sound panicky.

"Come again?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The house deeds mom. I traded them as an exchange for a loan." 

Jays face turned into a scowl, she got up before walking towards Zayn smacking him on the arm then the head. "What? What? How dare you do such an idiotic thing!" To say she was seething with anger was and understatement.

"I'm sorry mom, i was desperate to get the money. Mr. Cowelle said i'll be able to get the money in exchange for the house deeds. I didn't think dad would need them."

"How much do you owe him?" she asked calmly. Zayn looked at his mother with shame written on his face before giving a simple "1500."

"You traded the house deeds for 1500?" Zayn nodded his head. There was nothing more she wanted to do then to smack Zayn. The house is worth way way way more then 1500 and for him to go and trade the deeds for that amount of money was a stupid thing to do. 

"We have to get them back before your father finds out. I have some jewelry that will cover what you owe. But once we get them back you better tell your father what you did do you understand." Jay warned him. All Zayn could do was nod his head before hurrying upstairs to get ready.

 

\-------------------------------

 

After Zayn went up to get ready Jay was quick to go a retrieve some old jewelry she owned she was as quite as she could so her husband wouldn't wake up. Zayn and his mother made their way into town to get the deeds back from Mr. Cowelle. 

When they arrived Zayn was quick to ask Simon for the house deeds while Ms. Deakins took it upon herself to take a seat across from Simon. All of his blood drained from his face before shakily speaking. "T-the house d-deeds" he stuttered. Jay nodded her head before setting the bag of jewelry in front of Mr. Cowelle.

"Yes, this should be enough to cover my sons debt." 

Simon wiped the sweat of his forehead. "I-i don't d-doubt it Mrs. Deakins b-but the problem is that i don't have them anymore."

Zayn turned his head towards Simon so fast squinting his eyes into a glare. "You don't have them? What the hell do you mean by you don't have them?" His blood began to boil so fast.

Mr. Cowelle look absolutely terrified before stuttering out,"Mm-Mr. Styles took them from me."

Zayn was quick to charge towards Simon ready to rip his head off. Once in front of him he grabbed him from the lapels of his shirt slamming him against the wall, "Dont bloody lie to me, you better hand them over to me this instant before i put a bullet through your head."

"I swear Mr. Malik, Harry Styles took them as a payment for some money that supposedly i owed him."

"You son of a b*tch, why didn't you save them until i was able to pay you back? That was the f*cking deal."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Simon looked as if he was a second away from pissing himself. Zayn let him go causing him to fall on the floor where he began to cry. Jay was sitting there with a look of disbelief. She stood up walking out followed by Zayn. She then stopped abruptly causing Zayn to bump into her back. She slowly turned to look at Zayn and began to talk.

"You have until tonight to find a way to get those papers back, if you don't i will make sure to tell your father what you have done. I am not going to be a part of this mess. Its time you learn from your mistakes." With that said she turned away from her son continuing her walk home leaving Zayn behind to fix everything.

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Louis POV:

Louis had awaken from his slumber a couple minutes after his mother and brother left. He had received a phone call from Nick asking him to come over.  He agreed saying he would be over in an hour. After hanging up he decided to take a shower not having taken one last night due to the fact that he arrived home late.

He walked into his large en suit heading towards the shower to start the hot water. When he saw steam coming out he decided to walk in. He stood under the shower for a few minutes enjoying how the hot water felt on his skin before he reached for the apple scented shampoo and began to shampoo his hair. Once done with that he began to scrub his body making him feel fresh and clean. 

After being done with his shower Louis carefully stepped out covering himself with a fluffy white towel. He began to dry his body before applying lotion all over. He loved the way his body felt so soft and smooth especially since he gets a full body wax. He wrapped himself up in a pink silk robe with long sleeves that had lace trimming on them. 

 

Louis walked out of his en suite before making his way into his walk in closet where he began to pick out his outfit. He decided on something simple that consisted of a gray crop top, black leggings , topped with a flannel shirt that Belonged to nick and some black converse. His family didn't mind him dressing a little feminine. If anything they encourage him because they knew how happy and confident it makes the small boy feel. 

 

Once the boy was changed he began blow drying his hair. He didn't realize his father had knocked on the door before walking in. Once Louis was done with his hair his father spoke. "Are you going out son?" He questioned. 

Louis got startled not hearing his father walk in. "SHIT!" He screamed. "Sorry, I didn't hear you walk in dad." He had his hand on his heart trying to calm himself down. 

"It's okay Lou," his dad said trying not to laugh.  "So you're going out?" Dan asked again. 

"Ummm yeah, I umm... I-i..... I'm going to church dad. The 2 pm mass is starting soon so since I missed the 11 am one I figured why not go to the later one." 

Dan gave him a skeptical look not believing him but let it go. He nodded his head. "Alright son. Just be careful okay."

"I will dad don't worry." Dan gave him one last glance before shaking his head and walking out. 

Louis hurried and applied a little mascara and some lip gloss before grabbing his phone and bag and headed out. He decided to walk to Nicks house not wanting to bother Liam. Nicks place wasn't to far from his so he didn't mind walking.

\-------------

15 minutes later Louis was at Nicks front door. He didn't even get the chance to knock before it flew open. There standing shirtless with only sweats on was Nick. It looked like he had just woken up. Louis cheeks began to redden. Its not the first time his seen Nick shirtless, in fact his seen him shirtless various of times but he always managed to blush. Nick had a slim body, he wasn't muscular but he also wasn't scrawny. Louis was brought out of his trance when he was pulled into a hug. 

Nick gave Louis a kiss on his temple before whispering, "Hello love" in his ear. Louis wrapped his arms around Nicks waist giving him a small "Hi". After standing there in each others embrace for a while they decided to make their way inside. Nick led Louis into his bedroom where he pulled on a shirt before ending up cuddling in his bed. 

They laid there in complete silence relishing their time together. "I missed you boo," Nick was the first to break the silence. Louis snuggled up closer to Nick before lifting his head up to give Nick a peck on his lips. "I got you something, its nothing huge nor expensive." Louis was quick to sit up. He began to clap his hands in anticipation while Nick got up and made his way to his dresser. Louis saw him rummaging through his drawers before grabbing something and closing it. Nick made his way to the bed where he sat in front of Louis. He held one of Louis hand while the other one was behind his back. "Louis, i know your mother doesn't approve of our relationship but that wont stop me from loving you the way i love you. You are everything to me. That's why i want to ask you something," Louis was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill down his face. His lips began to wobble a sign that he was one second away from crying. " Will you Louis William Tomlinson give me the honor of being able to call you mine?" With that said Nick brought his other hand out and opened his fist. There sitting on his palm was a simple but yet elegant Pearl ring.

 

Louis let out a loud gasp covering his mouth with both hands. With a tear stained face he threw himself at Nick, wrapping his arms around his neck. Words couldn't describe how he felt knowing that they're one step closer to being together forever.

"YES! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES." He pulled back allowing Nick to take his left hand to slip the ring on. " I love you Nick." Louis gave Nick a passionate kiss which soon turned heated. Before Louis realized it he was laying on his back with Nick atop of him. Nick rolled his hips does causing his groin to press against Louis causing him to let out a loud moan. Nick began to kiss down his neck before latching on to his skin sucking and nibbling on it. Louis was a moaning mess. "N-nick, babe wait," Louis gently pushed Nick off of him sitting up. Nick looked a little upset causing Louis to feel guilty for stopping him. "I'm- i'm sorry, i'm just not ready." Nick gave him a sympathetic look before kissing him.

"Its okay love, i'll never force you to do something you don't want." 

"I know you wont. I actually wanted to tell something. You know that now that we're engaged you should go and talk to my father. My family is having economical problems and my mother and brother are convinced that by marrying me off to some rich guy we could be saved from going broke."

Nick gave a loud sigh before saying, "They're right"

Louis quickly pulled away from Nick furrowing his eyebrows with tears pooling in his eyes, "What are you trying to say?" he mumbled.

"No no no, what i'm trying to say is that i understand why your mother and brother feel that way."

"But my father doesn't, his always given me a choice whether i wanted to go out with one of my many suitors or not." he argued.

"I know babe, but those were all guys from your class when he finds out that i have nothing to offer you he will be against us being together."

"I don't believe that, my father would never do that." Louis shook his head offended by what Nick was saying. His father wasn't that way, he would never judge someone based on whether they had money or not. That's why he was a well respected guy.

"We live in a unfair society in which a mans worth isn't measured by their intelligence but by the size of their bank account."

Louis was quick to get off the bed with a look of hurt and betrayal on his face. "So that mean your not even going to bloody try?" 

Tears began to roll down Louis face. He turned to face out the window when he felt arms wrap around his waist before turning him around. He laid his head against Nick chest hugging him. "Of course i am, once i know i have a chance at being accepted by your family i will talk to your father. It might not be today, nor tomorrow, nor anytime this week but i will talk to him. With time i will. I love you so much that's why i asked for your hand in marriage. I want you to be mine forever. I'm going to fight for you Louis till the day i die." 

Louis continued to cry silently hugging Nick a little harder. He just want to be able to be with Nick without the fear of his family rejecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ahhhhh i am so sorry for not updating soon!!! I had major writers block. This is the longest chapter i have written. I hope ya enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please dont forget to leave comments and kudos, i would highly appreciate it!♥)


	12. Chapter 11

Harry:

Harry was currently sitting in his office reviewing some of the his business statements. Ever since he found out that Mr. Cowelle stole a large amount of money from his father he decided to handle all the paperwork himself. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't being skamed again. He was so focused on his work that he was startled when there was a knock on the door. He finished reading over the paper he had in his hand before speaking.

" Come in" Harry said sitting up straight. 

One of his workers Josh walked in closing the door slightly behind him, "Sorry for interrupting you sir, but Mr. Zayn Malik has just arrived and is asking to speak with you. Would you like for me to let him in?" 

To say he was surprised was an understatement, he knew it wouldn't take long for Zayn to pay him a visit. With a raised eyebrow Harry nodded his head before saying, "Yes please."

"If you'll excuse me," Josh said excusing himself before making his way to the door allowing for Mr. Malik to come in. 

"Thank you sir." Zayn was quick to make his way into to the room. He shook Harry's hand before sitting on one of the empty chairs in front of his desk. "Hello Harry, how's it going? How have you been?" 

Harry looked at Zayn with narrowed eyes before replying. "I'm doing well, what about you?" 

"I'm getting over the hangover from last nights party. By the way everyone was happy to have met you." 

"Even your mother?" Harry questioned with a smirk on his face. He knew that Mrs. Deakins wasn't a big fan of him after finding out about his background. And to be honesty it didn't really bother him.

"Of course, if you're referring to that small detail about your origin? Now a days nobody gets scared by those things. What counts is the individual not where they came from. By the way I can assure you that that secret will stay between us. My mother is a very discreet person." Zayn made sure to reassure Harry so he wouldnt think of them as bad people. Harry just gave him a blank look before nodding his head. 

"Well then. Would you like a glass of whisky?" He offered waiting for Zayn to response. Harry got up after seeing Zayn nod his head he made his way to the small table which held a couple bottles of alcoholic beverages as well as a bucket of ice and some glasses. After a while of sitting in silence Zayn decided to start talking. "I would like to talk to you Harry about a problem I'm have."

Harry nodded his head as a signal to continue talking while he poured them a glass of whisky then walking over and handing one over to Zayn. He went back to the bar to grab the bottle of whisky and placed it on the desk in case either one of them wanted more. 

Zayn seemed a little fidgety as if he was scared or nervous about something. "Thank you but can we please stop with the formalities and talk about us?"

"If you like," Harry said with a shrug.

Zayn was quick to gulp down his drink feeling it burn down his throat. He was trying to find the words to tell Harry about his gabbling issues and about what he did to his parents deeds. Taking in a  deep breath Zayn began to speak. "I did something unforgivable in which I feel very regretful about. But the circumstances in which I found myself in pushed me into doing it." Zayn reached over for the bottle of whisky pouring himself another drink before taking a sip from it. " I like to gamble. Unfortunately I been going through a very bad losing streak. I have lost a lot of money and we all know that gambling debts are debts of honor." He began to fidget with his fingers refusing to look Mr. Styles in the eyes.

Harry leaned back on his chair glass of whisky in one hand and the other laid resting on the arm of the chair. An arrogant smirk played on his face. He knew where this conversation was leading. "And you asked Mr. Cowell to lend you money in exchange for the deeds to your parents house." 

Malik looked up at Harry almost getting whiplash from how fast he raised his head. Confusion crossed his face before he remembered how Harry have gotten ahold of them. "Yes, and I know that you have those papers." 

With pursed lips Harry set his glass down on the desk before leaning forward, "You see Mr. Cowell was my fathers business partner for many years. Upon reviewing some of the account books I discovered a large amount of almost 10,000 missing-" he was interrupted by Zayn before he could finish talking.

"Wait wait wait so he gave you the deeds as a payment for that amount? I only traded them in for 1500." Zayn said with an exasperated tone. He couldn't believe that he got less for the deeds then what they were really worth. Harry gave him a nod. "Please see it in your heart and return the deeds to me please."

 

"We bastards are no gentlemen." Harry shrugged leaning back on his chair. 

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU," Harry gave Zayn a pointed look as if saying that he better watch his tone, Zayn must have gotten the hint because he continued talking in a much calmer tone, "before that that doesn't matter to me. Also you can immediately tell that you're a real gentleman." 

"It urges me to get those papers back Harry please." Zayn reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a sack. "Look my mother gave me her jewelry to get the papers back. I know it might not cover the 10,000 but its all we got to offer you."

"You're mother is aware about this." Harry was surprised to know that Jay knew about what was going on. 

"Of course she is. You don't understand how desperate she is. We're one step closer to being complete broke so my father needs the deeds back to be able to sell the house. " Zayn was beginning to get impatient. He just wanted to get the deeds and go but Harry was making it a little more difficult then necessary.

"I have come to realized that the situation your family is in is quite difficult." Harry said voice laced with a hint of pity. Although he knew what Zayn did was wrong he still felt bad for what his family was going through. 

Zayn stopped himself from rolling his eyes after seeing the pity in Harry eyes. Instead he gave a fake frown playing as if his families misfortune actually effects him. "Yes it's tragic thats why im begging you to please accept this jewelry. I'll figure out a way later on on how I'll be able to cover the other part. Of course that is with time." 

Harry picked the bag up looking into it. "You see jewelry doesn't really attract me. And as far as the scriptures are concerned, I can give them back to you. But not in exchange for money instead for something else." 

"Whatever it is say it, just say it and its yours." Zayn at this point didn't care what it was as long as he got the deeds back. 

Harry sat there for a while seeing the desperation in Zayns eyes. He knew what he wanted to ask for in exchange for the deeds but he was unsure of whether he should go through with it or not. After a while of pondering the question he decided to give a simple answer . "I fancy your brother."

Zayn was taken back by that response. "My brother? Where are you going with this?" All he got in response was a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk. 

\--------

 

After leaving the Styles residency Zayn made his way back. Once he arrived home Zayn made his way to hi mother who was in the leaving room reading a book. "Hello mother I'm back," he greeted her with a smile on his face.

Jay looked up after hearing her son greet her. She was quick to shut her book up before standing up and meeting her son half way. "Oh dear lord please tell me you got them back!" 

Zayn shook his head no causing Jay to slump her shoulders. "Not yet but I spoke with Harry and he said he'll give them back to us without us having to pay him a single penny back." He said. He took of his coat laying it on the back of the couch that Jay was sitting on a while ago. "and you know why?" He added with a with a smirk.

Jay furrowed her eyebrows before saying a simple "No." She was confused in why Harry wasnt asking for any money. She figured it was probably because he had millions already and didnt feel the need to for more.

Zayn began to laugh "Because he is very infatuated with our little Louis."

Jay was left speechless. There was no way she heard right but the look on Zayns face said it all. "No no no no absolutely not, I would much rather you tell your father what happened instead." She made her way back to the sofa she was sat on before.

Zayns whole face drained upon hearing his mother refusing and hinting for him to come clean to his father. "NO! Mom think about what your saying. Harry is going to give us not only the deeds but also money to help us out all because his head over heels for Lou." He was beginning to panic. 

If his father finds out about what he has done he was sure to cut his head off and hang it above the fire place in the living room. He had to convince his mother to let Harry date Louis. That was the only way out of poverty and stopping his father from killing him.

While Jay was trying to figure out what to do her thinking was interrupted by someone else making there presence. Without any knowledge of what was going on Louis walked in with a skip in his steps. 

It seemed as if he couldn't stop smiling after the amazing day he had with Nick. He had made sure to take off his ring before entering his house. He couldn't let anyone find out about it before Nick talked to Dan. 

"Good afternoon, how's everybody been?" Louis greeted his mother and brother. He didn't even get the time to fully sit down before he was pulled up again by his mother.

"I need to speak with you now." Jay quickly pulled him along side of her without saying nothing more. Louis looked back at Zayn with a look of confusion only receiving a shrug in return. 

Louis noticed that his mother was leading them towards the back yard. Allot had seemed to have gone on while he was out. 

Once they had made it out side Jay began to speak. "Your father is very upset. He didn't get the job he applied to and that was his only shot. We won't have any money to pay for our expenses and not only that his going to have to sell the house because we won't be able to afford it. And you are the only one who could do something about it but you refuse to do it."

Louis was left speechless after his mother speech. "But mom I-" he attempted to say but Jay interrupted him before continuing to speak. "Till this day we have given you everything. A roof above your head, food, clothes, an education, trips. Are just going to let us give everything up and live in a small 2 bedroom house? You have to get married do you understand? And your going to do it with someone who is going to help us get out of this situation do you understand."

Louis eyes began to fill with tears after hearing his mother say he had to get married. Knowing his mother he knew he was going to be forced into an arranged marriage. "I'm sorry mother but I can't." Louis shook his head allowing a single tear rolled down his face. 

Jay was taken back by Louis answer. She knew he was stubborn but not this stubborn. "Well you're going to have to thats the end of it." As she was about to turn and walk away she was stopped by what came out of Louis mouth.

"NO! I'm in love mother." It was as if a dam was broken after those words came out. Louis couldn't stop crying. He was so angry at the fact that his mother kept pushing him to get married. He only wanted to be married to one person and that person was Nick.

"In love with who?" Jay gave Louis a bewilder look. She had a suspicion of who it could be but didn't want to accept the fact that Louis would actually stoop that low.

Louis attempted to wipe his face with the sleeves of the flannel shirt he was wearing but the tears kept falling. He gave the best smile he could before telling his mother about the guy he was head over heels for. "With a guy, a guy who is sweet, gentle, intelligent and caring but doesn't have the money you need. You can try all you can to stop me but i refuse to give him up mother." With that said Louis walked away leaving a stunned Jay behind.

\------ 

Jay let out an exasperated sigh when she sat on the sofa next to Zayn. She had her eyes close trying to make the impeding headache go away. After a while she opened her eyes before turning to look at her oldest son. "His in love apparently. He won't say who it is though. Do you have a hint of who it might be?"

Zayn knew. He knew who it was. His caught Louis various times when his been with the guy. But he couldn't let jay know that his seen him many time or else he'll get his ass chewed so instead he decided to say a little white lie. "Well...... a while back I caught him with a military lieutenant ."

Jay sat up quickly smacking her son on the head. Causing Zayn to let out a small 'ouch'. "A while back? And your now just telling me. We're talking about your brother, not some random prostitute."

"Mom-"

Zayn didn't even get the chance to defend himself before his mom interrupted him. "What's his name?"

Zayn stood up acting as if he didnt want to say anything. He walked towards the back doors where he looked out before speaking. "Nick Grimshaw, he comes from a poor family. His a lieutenant who doesn't have much to offer but the salary the military gives him."

"Grimshaw? I never heard that last name before." She paused to think before it finally hit her. "Nick as in the Nick I overheard him talking to on the phone?" Zayn turned his head slightly nodding his head and giving his mother a "Yes."

"Dear lord I can not believe this." Jay looked as if she was about to faint causing Zayn to rush to her side. He kneels beside her fanning her with a magazine that was laying on the coffee table. before telling his mother to calm down.

"Where did they meet? How long have they been seeing each other?" she questioned.

"That I do not know." Zayn responded with pure honesty. He also was curious as to know how his little brother met this man. 

Jay smacked him on the head again before yelling at him, "I can't believe you kept this from me Zayn!" 

"I'm sorry, I thought it was a one time thing," he lied. His know about this Nick guy for a while but he couldn't let his mother know that. ",he just confirmed it to me a couple days ago when I caught him."

"That little sh......"

"And supposedly Nick Grimshaw is going to dare come here and ask for his hand in marriage." Zayn added while picking of some lint off of his shirt. He felt some what bad for throwing his brother under the bus but he had no choice but to do it. It was the only way to have his mother intervene in Louis relationship and push him into marring Harry.

"WHAT! Louis is going to hear me this instant!" she stood up shoving past Zayn. Zayn was quick to go after her scared of what she might say to Louis.

"Mom, wait don't tell Lou I told you. You know how he gets. Tell him you found out through someone else." He shouted after her. Although Louis was the youngest and was physically smaller his attitude and persona made up for it. Zayn watched as his mother made her way up the stair case to speak with louis.

 

\------

 

Louis was sitting in his room admiring the ring Nick had given him. He couldn't stop admiring how beautiful it was. He wished he could wear it around the house but if his mother were to see it she would freak. He was startled by his mother walking into his room. Quickly he shoved the ring under his pillow hoping his mother didnt see.

She stood in front of Louis bed before asking, "Where did you meet Nick Grimshawl?"

Louis was confused in how his mother new Nicks name. He slowly got up making his way to his mother. "At a small coffee shop about 6 months ago."

Jay had a look of pure shock and a little bit of disgust. "And you been seeing him since then? Who the hell do think you are? Have you forgotten who you are and where you came from?

Louis saw his mothers face understanding why she had that look on her face. She thought he was sleeping around with Nick which he has never done. "I swear to you mother that we haven't done anything wrong." 

"Nothing wrong? Do you think it looks decent of you to be sneaking around with with some guy?"

"His not just some guy. His an educated and honest guy. Plus his from the military like my father." He was quick to defend Nick. He couldn't have his mother thinking he was a bad guy.

"Dont you dare compare them. Your father comes from one of the most well known family. He is a well respected and admirable man who made a name for himself unlike that guy that your with. I cant believe how low you have come. Now i understand why you have turned down all the guys that have tried to court you. All for some low life you have lowered your standards for. I forbid you from ever seeing him again do you understand. As matter fact from this moment and forward you will not set foot outside this house neither alone nor accompanied by anyone. Is it clear!" Jay was beyond furious. How dare Louis compare that nobody to her husband. 

She still couldn't believe Louis was sneaking around with this guy. They live in a small town in which people talk and if they hear about what Louis has been doing she knows he would be the talk of the town.

At the word 'forbid' Louis began to cry harder then his ever had. "NO! No its not fair mother my father has always said that it was up to me to choose who i wanted to marry."

"Okay go on, go. Go tell him everything. Do you think that with everything that we're going through this is going to make it better?" Louis shook his head no because. He knew it would only add more stress to his father. But he desperately wanted to tell his father about Nick. "So i'm telling you now do not mention any of this disgraceful thing to your father or anyone am i clear? Not a single word." Jay made sure to let Louis know he had no option. 

She gave her son one last look over before walking out. At the sound of the door slamming Louis was quick to fall on his knees and cry his heart out. He had to find a way to be with Nick despite his mothers words. 

 

\--------------

After a long day Harry decided to have supper with Niall. They were currently sitting in the dining room quietly enjoying the stake with mash-potatoes and grilled vegetables that Mary the cook made for them. 

"So how was your day Harry?" Niall asked not looking up from his food. 

Harry cleared his throat debating in whether he should tell Niall about the events that occurred that day or not. He decided to tell him even though he knew Niall would be upset. 

"Zayn Malik came over earlier." He chanced a look to Niall seeing a surprised look before continuing. "He came to ask me to return the deeds back to him. Even offered me some of his moms antique jewelry."  He continued telling him about what else Zayn and him talked about resulting in him telling him what he asked for in exchange for the deeds.

Niall  stopped eating before looking at Harry while shaking his head. Harry just gave him a raised eyebrow before saying a simple "what?" 

"I can not believe you dared to propose such a horrible deal. If I were Zayn Malik i would've without a doubt put a bullet between your eyes." he continued eating knowing that Harry was going to respond.

"If he hasn't done it then it means his family has agreed to offer his brother to the highest bidder." Harry shrugged cutting a piece of his stake up and putting it in his mouth.

With a look of disbelief Niall asked, "And you already signed up right?"

Harry stopped eating setting his fork and knife down before throwing his napkin on the table and pushing his plate away. "I don't know, the truth is I don't even know how it even occurred to me."

"Oh don't even act like you don't know how. It occurred to you because you fancy the boy." 

"Yes, but i also feel bad. If his family is willing to sell him to keep themselves from being penniless, then that means they can offer him to anyone. Probably to some old pervert who will treat him bad. There's so many guys out there with money"

"Maybe he doesnt care as long as he gets something out- ."

"No no no i dont believe that." Harry was quick to interrupt "For that you need a lot of cynicism and have very little dignity. And besides last night despite us barely talking he gave me the impression of a simple, sweet, shy boy. If all his interested in is having a rich husband then he would've flirted with me last night." He took a drink out of his wine giving a shrug.

"Maybe his tactic is to act like he isnt interested." Niall said pointing at Harry. Harry looked at him continuing to drink his wine before setting his glass down and began to eat the desert that was set out for them. "or maybe he likes to deteriorate the males masculinity and pride. It seems like his already achieving it from the looks of it."

Harry finished his desert before deciding to speak."Why are you so against him? Why not believe that his a decent guy who's family is selfish?" He was quick to defend Louis even though he didn't really know the young boy.

Niall gave Harry a smile. Feeling a tug on his heart upon seeing his friend defending Louis honor. He saw the pure love and adoration written all across his face. Niall didn't get the pleasure of meeting the small boy but he knew that he meant alot to Harry. So with that Niall nodded his head before giving Harry a small "Fine." Before continuing eating in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm so sorry for taking forever to update! I had major writers block! I really hope ya liked this chapter as it took me forever to write it!
> 
> •••Please ⭐️ vote and comment!!!•••
> 
> Also I just wanted to add. Although Jay sounds as if she's a bad person she's not. The soap operas this fic is based on has two different story lines. 1: 'Amor Real' - the mother ends up realizing what she's doing is wrong wear and is forgiven where as 2: "Lo Que La Vida Me Robo" - the mother becomes even more greedy, selfish and manipulating. And her daughter ends up hating her. So I'm going with the first. I promise Jay will not be a bad person.)


	13. Chapter 12

-Sunday afternoon-

"I want you to go look for that Lieutenant  Nick Grimshaw and threaten him to not look for your brother anymore. Do you understand?" Jay said fixing her hair. She was on her way to have brunch with a with a couple of her friends to see if she could find out anything about Harry (mostly to see if they knew about his origin.)

"Yes mother. So that means you thought about it already, i mean about what Harry offered?" Zayn had a smug look on his face. Jay just looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"First i need to find out if anyone knows about his background." she said.

Zayn rolled his eyes,"Of course not mom, he just arrived not that long ago." 

"I know son, but what if he told someone else like he told me." She said kind of nervous.

"No mom. if that was the case then everyone would have been talking about it by now." Although their town wasn't to small everyone there knew each other. Rumors spread faster than a wild fire.

"Its just, t-the way that he said it was as if he was proud to be a bastard. He was so smug about it." she said with a hint of disgust in her voice. 

"That means his not embarrassed about who he is. " Zayn said shrugging his shoulders. Zayn wasn't to bothered about Harry being a bastard. He had the money so why should his background matter?

"Right. Well you should probably get going before it gets to late. Remember what i told you okay." Jay said walking out ahead with Zayn following right behind her. 

"Yes mom." Zayn said grabbing his jacket. He parted ways from his mother with a kiss to the cheek once they reached the gate. One was on a mission to find out more about Harry Styles and the other to save his brother from a relationship no one approved of.

\-------------------------

Zayn made his way into the military base. Everyone there knew him because of his father General Dan Deakin. He had asked around if Nicholas was in and he was told that the Lieutenant was out back training some new recruits. Once he spotted Nick he approached him slowly. Clearing his throat Zayn began to talk, "Lieutenant Nicholas Grimshaw?"

The lieutenant turned upon hearing his name. He looked at Zayn eyes narrowing,  "Yes, at your service." Nick knew who Zayn was everyone at the base knew him due to his fathers high ranking in the military and also because Louis always talked about him and he once showed him a picture of him.

"Do you know who i am?" Zayn said standing tall, chest puffed out and eyebrow raised. He tried to look intimidating, for some he would but for Nick it didnt because he knew the type of guy Zayn was.

"Why yes, you're General Dan Deakins son Za-" Nick was cut off before he could finish his sentence. 

"Thats right, as well as Louis older brother. I dont know with what purpose you have approached my brother but I hope you have the sufficient intelligence to realize that what you have dared to do is intolerable so i suggest for you to forget about him one and for all." Zayn said receiving an eyeroll from Nick.

"My only purpose with him is marriage." 

"Marriage?" Zayn couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Do you not realize who you are and who we are?" he said motioning at Nick before motioning at himself. 

"I just know that your brother and I love each other and all your arguments about social differences will not make me change my feelings towards him." Nick was beginning to get angry. The way that Zayn was talking to him was really pissing him off. It was as if Nick was nothing.

"Feelings that offend my brother and belittle him."

"Hey watch your mouth." Nick said defensively.

"And you fix your manners lieutenant Grimshaw. My brother is never going to marry someone like you. And if you dare to go near him I swear you're going to pay for it. You already been warned Lieutenant ." Zayn threaten before turning around and leaving. 

Nick stood there angry at himself for not telling Zayn off but he knew that if he did it would only make things worse. So all he do was bite his tongue despite how infuriated he was. 

\-------------

Back at he Tomlinson- Deakin house Louis was still crying his little heart out. Why couldn't his family just accept that he was in love? Liam was running his fingers through Louis hair trying to comfort him.  "Love, stop crying your going to make yourself sick if you keep crying like this."

"Its just, it just that i love him so much Liam." Another broken cry fell out of him. His body was shaking with ever sob he let out. His voice was rough due to all the crying he has been doing all day. His eyes were so puffy and red from all the crying, face blotched red, and lips almost a cherry color from biting them in attempt to prevent himself from letting out a sob but it was fruitless.

"Yeah I've noticed. His not a bad looking bloke." Liam said not really knowing what to say.

"Its not about that Li." Louis said sitting up quickly wiping the tears away. "I'm not stupid enough to just be interested in someone just because they have a pretty face. Nicks a noble, gentle, compassionate and intelligent man and if i fell in  love with him it was because of how he is in the inside not on the outside." Why did everything have to be based on someones looks and the size of their bank account. Its like thats all that people cared about. What was the point  in finding a good guy who would treat you right, if your parents over looked that because he didn't have the money to fit in your social class.

"Well yeah i understand but he doesn't have an important last name and his poor." 

"So your saying that money is more important then anything. Someones nobility, honesty and rectitude dont count?" His said not believing what his best mate just said.

"Of course they count." Liam was quick to say not wanting to upset Louis more then he already was. 

"Then?" Louis said at the point of breaking again. He was so exhaust from all the crying. He looked at his friend with a defeated look. Liam pulled Louis into a hug.

"Oh Louis, what can i tell you. Your mother is the one calling the shots. Im just trying to be a good friend." Liam said with a gentle voice.

"Do-do you really believe my father wont support me?" Louis pulled away slightly enough to look at Liam. Liam wished he could say yes, that his father would accept Nick with opened arms but in all reality he didnt know because the Tomlinsons-Deakins financial issue was the big problem that could effect his decision. 

"To be honest i dont know Lou. Lets say he does, you have to realize that your family is one step closer to losing everything." 

"So i have to be the one to sacrifice myself my happiness just to save my family? What about me? My feelings and my wishes do they not count? i'll have to live the rest of my life married to a guy who i dont even love and that makes me sick just thinking about him touching me." He said voice laced with a hint of disgust.

"Louis don't be so melodramatic. You don't have to marry someone who is older and unpleasant. It could be someone young and with good morals." Liam said with a sly smirk.

"Ha ha, yeah like who huh? Like Carter or like Thomas who is the life of every party." Louis sarcastically said.

"What if it was that good looking bloke Harry Styles?" Once Liam said that a flash of understanding came across Louis face. "Ah of course thats who this is about right?" Liam nodded his head. Louis was beyond livid. "No wonder. I was so surprised to see my mother being so keen on me meeting him last night." It all made sense now. The way his mother was acting. Louis got up from his bed and began to pace back and forth trying to calm himself down. 

"Lou dont tell me his not fucking gorgeous, nice and well dressed." Liam tried to convince him. Louis stopped his pacing turning to look at Liam with squinted eyes and a frown he made his way towards Liam who was sitting on the edge of his bed. Liam has never seen this look on Louis face before and it was kind of scaring him. 

"He can be as beautiful as St. Michael the archangel all dressed in pure gold from head to toe but the only one that i will love and who i'll be interested in marring is Nicholas Grimshaw. And if i cant marry him then i refuse to marry anyone else." With that said Louis turned and made his way into his bathroom slamming the door as hard as he could causing Liam to get startled. 

 

\---------

-Night time (around 8:30)-

 

After Zayn got back from the militart base he took a shower and got ready for a night out. He was making his way down the stairs before his mother stopped him. "Did you speak with that lieutenant?" He nodded his head before responding, "His a very difficult man."

"What are you trying to say? He didnt listen to you?" She asked 

"He says that his intentions with Louis are serious. And that all are arguments about class and wealth mean shit to him." he shrugged. 

"His got some nerve." Jay put her hand on her forhead in hopes of stopping the impeding headache that was coming,

"Yeah, what about you did you find out anything about Harry?"

"So far it seems as if no one knows that his a bastard." 

"Then theres no problem. Mom no one has or will ever offer for our Louis what Harry is willing to give us." Zayn said giving jay a pointed look. Although it was wrong they were in desperate need for some money. Jay rolled her eyes, "Fine i'll go talk to him tomorrow. For now i am exhausted. So i'll be heading up for bed and so should you." she knew her son had plans to go out with some friends which often lead to him doing something stupid for example getting into debt and giving away the house deeds. 

Zayn just kissed his mom on the cheek before excusing himself and making his way out. Jay stood there praying that her son didn't get in  any more trouble.

\------

-Late at night (around 11:00)-

Louis was laying in bed after taking a much needed bath. He was only wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top, with some baby pink velvet shorts and some rose gold panties.

 

He couldn't go to sleep despite him trying so hard. His mind wouldn't stop playing the events from the day. Just in the morning he was the happiest he has ever been after getting engaged with Nick. Thinking about him instantly put a smile on his face causing him to squeal in happiness. He had put on the pearl ring on again not wanting to take it off ever. He couldn't wait for the day that he can finally be Nicks. That way no one especially his family can have a say in his choices. 

He was brought out of his bubble when he heard some tapping on his window. Being the curious person he is he decided to see what it was. He quickly made his way to his window pushing aside the light pink sheer curtains before opening the window that led to the balcony. There was about 10 little pebbles on his balcony. Confused he made his way to the edge of the balcony to see who it was.  A huge smile graced his face upon noticing that his Nick was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked, well more like whispered. 

"We have to talk now. I'll meet you behind the large banyan tree in your back yard." Nick whispered pointing towards the tree on the far corner of the backyard. Walking away when he saw Louis nod. Nick sounded very serious causing Louis to worry. 

Louis went back inside after Nick took off. He closed his window before quickly grabbing his robe and black puma slides. He fixed his fringe the best he could before making his way out his room.

 

He was very careful to not make a single sound while he made his way downstairs. Everyone in the house was asleep already, something he was suppose to be doing. Louis made his way to the back door opening it as slowly and as quietly as he could. Once he managed to get outside he was quick to go to the large banyan tree. 

 

There he saw Nick sitting on one of the lowest branch of the tree. Nick gave Louis a smile before getting off and making his way to Louis. He engulfed Louis in a hug picking him up a bit off the ground.  "I missed you," Louis whispered into Nicks ear. Although they had just seen each other earlier Louis still missed him especially after everything that happen that day. He tilted his head back before placing a gentle kiss on Nicks lips. Nick set Louis back down allowing him to stand on his feet again.  

Nick was quick on letting Louis know his reason for such abrupt visit. "So your brother payed me a visit at the base today."

"What did he tell you?" Louis said furrowing his eyebrows. 

"What ever he said doesnt matter but he did make it very clear that your family wants nothing to do with me."

"I dont care what my mother or brother think. im sure i'll be able to convince my father once i talk to him." Louis said.

"It'll be pointless." Nick looked up towards the sky.

"Then what do i do?" Louis said in a soft tone eyes watering.

"I know what im about to ask you will be very hard for you but its my only solution." Nick said afraid of what Louis would say.

"What is it?" Louis wiped his eyes before placing his hand on Nicks cheek caressing it in a way that told Nick it was okay.

"Louis do you really love me? Are you sure that what you feel for me is profound and pure? Be honest with me." Louis rolled his eyes. "You know the answer to that already. I love you. I cant live with out you by my side." Louis assured him. 

Nick stood there looking Louis in the eyes seeing nothing but honesty. "Then run away with me." he whispered gently, as if he was afraid to scare Louis away.

"Run away?" Louis brows furrowed pulling a little away from him. He wasnt sure if he heard right. 

"Yes my love run away with me." Nick said with more confidence this time. He grabbed Louis hand placing a kiss on the back of them. "We could just start a knew life together with no one threatening to separate us."

"Nick what you're asking me to do is wrong." For god sake Louis was only eighteen, EIGHTEEN! How can Nick ask him such thing?

"Yes i know that my love but its the only way to prevent your family from separating us." Nick was right. That was an easy way out. But was he really willing to leave his family? Thats something he wasn't sure of. Yes he loved Nick, but his love for his family was greater. He had two choices one run away with the love of his life and be happy even with the risk of loosing his family or stay with his family and loose the chance of being truly happy with the men he loved. Louis saw noting but determination in Nicks eyes, he knew that ones Nick made his mind up on something he would go through with it.

"Give me some time to think about it." Louis finally decided. This was something he really truly needed to think about. He couldn't just make an impulsive decision especially if it was going to effect his future. Nick nodded before pulling him into a hug and giving him a kiss.

"Okay, love."

Louis stayed out for another 10 minuted before deciding it was time for him to head back in. He had so much to think about that it was causing him to get a headache. Nick walked him to the back doors giving him one final kiss before turning and walking away. Louis made his way back inside the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. once inside his room he slipped his robe of and slippers before pulling back the covers ad going under them. He laid there for a second looking at his ring before removing it and placing it in one of the drawers. Within a minute he was out cold.

Back downstairs Zayn was making his way back inside. He had arrived 5 minutes ago and was ready to go to bed when he saw some movements outside. Being the curious/ noisy person he was he decided to go see what it was. He was very careful in opening the back door not wanting to be caught. Once outside he hid behind one of the light post in their yard. In the very back of the yard where one of the banyan tree was he saw two silhouettes. One was small and petite while the other was tall and slim. He could hear some faint whispering but couldnt make out any words. After a couple minutes of trying to eavesdrop the two silhouettes moved revealing the small one as Louis and the tall one as Nick. Anger began fill Zayn, how dare this man come to his house seeking Louis especially at night and how dare Louis step out in such provocative outfit. He was going to make sure to talk to Louis in the morning for now though his hangover was beginning to take over. Once he was sure Nick was gone and Louis was asleep for good he made his way inside and into his bedroom determined to talk to Louis in the morning .

\-----

-The next day (Monday)

 

Early Monday morning Jay was up and ready to pay Harry a visit. After finding out that no one in town knew much about him she decided it was time to get the deeds back one way or another. Jay was to busy fixing her hair that she didn't hear when Dan entered the bathroom. " Oh darling what are you doing up so early?"

"Getting up dont you see?" Dan said sarcastically. 

"Well I know but why so early where are you off to?" She questioned. When she got home last night Dan was already in bed which meant they weren't able to talk. 

"I have to go see James Verarde."

"Whats the necessity of going today? Wait until tomorrow instead." She said trying to lead him back into bed. Dan hasn't felt good lately. His been complaining about how his leg has been giving out on him and how stressed he has been. Dan scoffed sitting on the bed. 

"And why tomorrow? What if his not available or better yet what if he doesnt want to let us borrow the money? I will then have to ask Galian and if he cant then i'll have to find someone else who can and for me to do all of that it'll take time." He stood again facing Jay. Jay knew Dan was a stubborn man so she nodded her head. 

"Okay fine, but dont take the deeds. First let him give you his word and money then give him the deeds." 

"That would make sense." He shrugged. 

"Well im off to bakery for some fresh bread. I'll see you later okay hun?"

"Yes, love. Be careful. I love you." Jay gave her husband a kiss before making her way out the room. She walked down the stair and into the leaving room in which Zayn was sitting in.

"Im leaving," She announced causing Zayn to look up from his phone. He was quick to lock his phone before standing up and following his mother towards the front door.

"Mom be nice to him and tell him to not mention his origin to anyone."

"We'll see. All im worried about is getting the deeds back before your father finds out what you have done and kicks you out of this house." Jay had her hand on the door handle ready to open it and leave when  Zayn stopped her. "Mom my kiss?" he said pointing to his cheek. "Ugh bye," she said rolling her eyes and opening the door before walking out.

Zayn closed the door after her. He was about to go into the dining room for breakfast when he heard rushed footsteps coming down the stairs. He saw one of the servants named Mary quickly walking towards the door not noticing that Zayn was standing there.

"Wait, wait, wait where are you going?"

Mary was startled not noticing Zayn "Um to ummm to run an errand for your brother sir."

"What errand?" Zayn asked with a curious look on his face.

"He wants me to buy him something." She said putting something in her pocket thinking Zayn hadn't noticed. 

"What?"

"He wants me to buy him ribbon." Zayn narrowed his eyes not believing her. He began to circle around her before speaking again. "Show me the money. If he sent you to buy him something then he would have provided you with some money." He stopped standing behind the young worker. "or did he send you to do something else?" he reached into her pocket finding a letter inside of it Mary attempted to get it back but it only resulted in Zayn pushing her away giving her a pointed look as a warning to stay put. He opened the letter gently before he began to read it.

       My dearest Nick,

     I have thought about what you asked me last night. Before i say yes i want you to try to             talk to my father. And if he's also against our relationship then i will run away with you. May god have mercy on my soul.

I love you.

sincerely your Louis. ♥️

 

He folded the letter up again after reading it. He debated on whether allowing the young girl to deliver it or just throwing  away. He chose to give it back. "Deliver it. But if you tell Louis that i read it i will make sure you get not only fired but also end up in jail do you understand." The girl nodded her head before continuing out the door.

Zayn made his way up the stairs taking two steps at a time. He approached his brother bedroom door knocking twice before opening the door. "May i come in?"

Louis sat up with a cough before signaling his brother to come in, "Yes you may."

"You're sick?" He fake pouted. 

"Yeah, i probably got a cold from the dinner." Zayn looked at Louis confussed. The dinner was on saturday and today was Monday.

"Don't... don't you think it  might've been from last night when you snuck out to see Nicholas Grimshaw?" Zayn said with a taunting tone and fake confusion on his face. Louis whole face drained.  "Whats wrong with you Louis? Does that guy really have you that impressed that you are willing to see him in such intimate clothes and especially at night?"

"No i-" Louis sat up stuttering his words. 

"Dont even try to deny it because i got home and saw you making your way back in the house while Nick stood there watching you."

"I just went to talk"

"Oh Louis, although you are my brother, i dont fail to realize that you are a beautiful, beautiful boy. Capable of making anyone lose their head."  Zayn gestured towards Louis. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows not liking Zayns tone. "Nick is a decent man. He respects me." He said fixing his robe. 

"No no no no no. A decent man does not meet up with a young boy in secret in such godly hours of the night. Especially in the garden." He said anger lacing his voice. 

"He was desperate to talk to me. He said you threaten him."

"No, thats not true. I told him that he was wasting his time because our parents will never allow him to marry you but unfortunately that guy doesn't know what its like to have a conscious." Zayn said rolling his eyes. 

Louis crossed his arms turning his head to face away from Zayn. "You're wrong, Nick is a nice guy and i love him." 

"Whatever."

Realization hit Louis, mouth dropping and eyes widening. "It was you wasnt it? You're the one who told mom about him right?"

"It was my obligation as your big brother Lou."

"Are you also going to tell her about last night?" Louis said sassily with a hint of concern in his voice.

"No, no but let me tell you something little brother. A real man who is truly deeply in love only cares about the object of his affection. He wont ever dare to hurt them neither physically nor emotionally. But a cynical free man only thinks about one thing. His own satisfaction." Zayn said getting closer to Louis. 

"Nick isnt-"

"Nick is one of those because if he truly loved you he would have never asked you to do something as stupid as running away with him." Louis eyes widened when he realized his brother read his letter to Nick. His eyes began to water. Zayn saw that Louis was close to tears so he spoke with a gentle tone. "Look Louis i know guys who are like that. First you start out with secret meet-ups at night, then he gets you to trust him and fall in love with him. Once he has achieved that he will then seduce you into giving him your virginity. After getting what he wanted he will then throw you away like your nothing. And while your crying alone in your room because of your broken heart he will be with his mates talking about the stupid innocent little boy who he conquered. Not caring about whether your sad or not. So please little brother, for the love of god im asking you to think about it." Zayn said watching as tears began to fall down Louis face. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his head before turning around and walking out his brothers room. Sly smirk making its way on his face. 

\-----------

Jay was standing outside the Styles residency waiting to be let in. She was in the middle of admiring the purple hydrangeas that were located on the side of the walk way when the butler opened the door telling her to come in. The inside of the house was beautiful. Very breathtaking. It was probably twice the size of their house even more. Right as you walk in there is a large stair case that splits in two but meet at the top. There's a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling it looks like it's made of pure crystals and gold. She keeps walking behind the butler, they walk straight to where what she assumed the family room is located before making a left. They walk until they reach a black door where the young man knocked twice before being told to come in. "Mr. Styles, Mrs. Deakins is here to see you." He said. Harry dismissed Josh before making his way towards Jay reaching for her hand and shaking it. "Good Morning."

"I hope its not a bad time," she said pulling her hand out of Harry's grasp with a fake smile on her face almost resembling a grimace. 

"Of course not, there was no need for you to come all the way here i couldve gone to your house. Have a seat. Can i get you anything to drink?" Jay looked around for a bit before sitting where Harry had gestured her to sit. She sat there awkwardly before Harry spoke again. 

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink." Jay just shook her head before saying "no thank you.".

Harry stood there for a while just starting at Jay wondering what she was up to. He notice how she was becoming a little fidgety. "So what may I help you with?" He said turning to seat on the love sit behind him. 

Jay cleared her throat not sure how to start the impeding conversation. "I have to be honest, this situation is a bit uncomfortable to talk about. First of all i want you to know that neither my husband nor my son Louis are aware of Zayn pawning our house deeds," Jay was quick to say. Harry pursed his lips nodding his head as a way to tell Jay to continue, "My son told me about your offer and your interest in my younger boy Louis. Of course i'l have to consult my husband as well as Louis. It may seem a bit unusual but he also has to agree. His father would never impose him on a husband that isnt to his liking." That caught Harrys attention. He stood up from where he was sitting fixing his blazer.

"and you would? Sorry for the bluntness but i like to speak with simplicity and a open-mind. As you can see im still not use to the habits your kind are accustomed to." he said bluntly gesturing towards her. That took Jay by surprise. She licked her lips nodding her head not wanting to look offended. 

"I understand."

"I agree that your son should be the one to decide, but i don't want the fact that i'll be helping you financially to play a part on him making a decision. That being said i don't want him to know that i'll be lending you money. If Louis accepts me i want it to be because of me not my money." Jay couldn't even look Harry in the eyes. Shes was embarrassed about the situation her and her family were in but there was no way of backing out now. Jay was processing what Harry told her.

"If that's what you wish. But there's still the problem of your..... origin." Jay saw Harrys face drop into a scowl, nose flaring, eyes becoming a darker shade of green. She was quick to correct herself before upseting harry more. "Not that i care about it, but in our society its a serious problem." Harry squinted his eyes pursing his lips before stepping back and sitting back down.He unbutton his blazer before crossing his right leg over his left one, arms spread against the top of the small love seat located across from Jay.

"Well, if you want me to marry your son you'll have to make an exception." He shrugged. He reached into his pocket on his jacket before pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He took one out putting it in his mouth before lighting it up and taking a hit. 

 

"Ummmm what if this secret stayed between you, Zayn and I?" Harrys jaw tightened at that. His nose flared in anger again smoke coming out as if he was a bull. Jay took notice because when she spoke again it was with a gentle voice. "Please Harry, understand. Personally it doesnt bother me but i insist if our friends found out that you were born out of wedlock they will talk about how your a disgrace, uneducated and what not. We'll all end up in embarrassment. Please Harry accept this." She pleaded. Harry turned his head slightly looking out the window, fingers taping against the arm of the love seat.

"Do you believe Louis would care if im a bastard?" He said tone laced with a bit of sadness although you could still hear the firmness behind it. 

"No, but i would prefer not to mention it to him." Harry stayed silent for a moment. He wasnt afraid to say where he came from and it really bothered him that Jay wanted to him to hide his identity. Was he willing to hide it just so that he could be accepted by Louis family? "Fine." of course he was if it ment being with the boy he fell for.

A large smile spread across Jays face before she clapped her hands together, "Good. Well i guess you can start coming for a visit."

"When will you be speaking with your husband and son?" He said putting out his cigarette after taking one last hit. 

 

"Today and im sure Louis would gladly accept." Harry said an 'okay' before walking Jay out. A part of him knew that this was all going to backfire on him but he was desperate to have the boy as his. He knew in his heart that Louis was ment to be his husband and mother of his future children and he'll be damed it he gave this opportunity up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutly sorry for taking over a month to update. I never ment to take this long to update. I had the chapter done for a while but i wasnt really feeling it. I hope ya enjoy please let me know what ya think about it  ••••• Please leave kudos!••••• please i would greatly appreciate it. If you have questions about whats going on in the story please let me know and i will explain. Im probably like 3 or 4 chapters away from the good s.hit trust me ya will be like WTF because im bloody excited for it. Next chapter is already being written i'll try not to take a whole month to update next time!)


	14. Chapter 13

It had been a long day for Jay. After getting back home from the Styles mansion she was ready to take a much needed nap. But before she could make her way up to her bedroom she was stopped by a frantic Zayn. "Mum, mum here you are. Did he give you the deeds back?" he questioned.

"Never in my life have i ever gone through something so embarrassing. Its the last time i will ever and i mean ever tolerate such thing from you again. Next time i'm leaving you to handle your own issues and if your father finds out i wont step in."

Zayn rolled his eyes ,"Fine mom. Whatever you say but did everything end up okay?" He asked wondering what happened. Jay looked at Zayn like if he had two heads before stepping close to him with narrowed eyes.

"Does it seem okay that we need to marry your brother off to some guy who doesn't know the norms and formalities of this society because of your idiocy?" she asked.

"Did he dare treat you bad?" Zayn said defensively as if he was ready to go and confront Styles. Despite him seeming like he didn't care about anything theres was two things Zayn cared deeply about one being his mother. He would do anything for his mom.

Jays eyes softened seeing how his boy was getting defensive at the thought of her being mistreated. She placed her hand on his cheek caressing it with a tender smile."No darling but he has an attitude that i can not tolerate."

"So he agreed to speek to no one about his origin?"

"Yes, even though he seemed mad about it."Jay shrugged, placing a gentle kiss on her sons other cheek. "atleast he agreed right." Zayn nodded before letting his mum turn away and make her way up the stairs. 

 

\----------

Harry and Niall were sitting on small table in a small but very popular bar in which many man and some woman of good income would stop by for a drink. Harry wanted to tell Niall about what happened with Mrs. Tomlinson Deakins. Thats why he asked to meet up there. "Why did you give her the deeds back?" Niall was the first to break the silence after a moment of them sitting there in silence.

"Because i dont need them and she asked for them. Plus that money wont make me richer nor poorer." Harry said with a shrugged.

"Do you honestly believe the general doesnt know about his sons stupidity?" Niall questioned curious to know.

"I mean that's what she said. She claims that her husband as well as Louis don't know anything about what Zayn did nor about our deal but who knows." He shrugged taking a sip of his drink.

"I think they all know. They're probably discussing the pros and cons of this whole issue at the moment." Harry just shrugged. Niall finished his drink signaling the bartender to take the glass. "Well I should get going got things to take care of. I'll see you at home." Niall said standing up and patting Harry's shoulder. Harry just gave a nod before ordering another drink.

Niall made his way out the door. He stopped outside to put his jacket on since it was getting a little chilly out. He was looking around watching the people walk by when he saw a man no older the 45 pass out. Niall as well as 5 other man ran towards him to help him out. "Sir are you okay?" the man just groaned a response out. Niall noticed that the man was bleeding from the impact that he sustained when he fell. Quickly Niall got up making his way back in the bar. "Harry, Harry" he began to yell when he made it inside. Harry turned recognizing Nialls voice. "A man just fainted," Niall said. Harry set his glass down before running behind Niall who had began to run back out.

A couple of men also followed upon seeing all the ruckus. Outside a crowd began to form around the gentleman that fainted. "Excuse me, excuse me please. Im a doctor." Harry said pushing his way through the crowed. At that the people began to move. "Niall bring me my medical bag from the car." Niall hurried off towards the car. Harry kneeled down next to the men checking his pulse point.

Niall was quick to get back with the bag. "Here you go Harry," he said out of breath. Harry was quick to pull out the things he needed to clean up the wound the man had on his head. While he was treating the man he overheard some guys talking.

"Its general Dan Deakin." That caused Harry to look up quickly at the man then back to the general. 'So this was the famous General Deakin' he thought to himself. He always heard abut him from his wife but never had the pleasure of meeting him. Harry was brought out of his thought when Niall Shook him. "Should we call the ambulance?"

"No, i don't think its necessary. Help me get him into my car," With the help of two other blokes Dan was transported so he was laying in the backseat of Harrys car. Niall jumped in the passenger seat while Harry quickly make his way to the driver side and drive Dan back to his house.

\----

Louis was still in bed due to the cold he gotten from sneaking out. Liam had just set down a tray that held a bowl of chicken soup, some jello and a hot cup of chamomile tea. "He fainted? How? Is he alright? I have to go see him." Louis said attempting to get up. Liam just pushed him back before handing him the bowl of soup.

"Said he didn't feel good. The doctor said his blood pressure was low and he had a minor concussion from when he fell. You should thank Harry Styles." Liam said with a smirk

"What? Why him?" louis frowned confused on why Harry was being mentioned.

"Because Harry was the one who found him on the ground and brought him here." Liam simply stated

"On the ground? Then it was something serious."

"Well this morning I believe he went over to James Verlardes house to see if he could lend him some money and I guess he said no. Which caused your dads blood pressure to go down."

Louis heard the seriousness in Liams tone which also reflected on his face. "Is our economical situation really that bad?" Louis asked. He knew it was bad but he never thought it was something really serious.

"Yes Louis." Liam said. Louis felt guilty knowing that this whole time his parents have been giving him everything his little heart desired knowing that they were close to losing everything.

\-----

Down stairs Harry and Niall were waiting for Jay so they could excuse themselves. Harry was in the middle of admiring how lovely the Tomlinson-Deakins house was when Niall asked him a question that has been on his mind since the second they got there. "Why didn't You aid him?"

Harry was startled by the question not expecting it from Niall. "Because I noticed it wasn't something to serious. Plus it's better to have him be checked out by his own trusted doctor." He shrugged.

The sound of some footsteps were heard before a voice was heard. "Thank you god." Zayn said walking into the family room.

"How's your father doing?" Harry asked.

"He's doing better, we knew he had low blood pressure issues and I guess with all the problems we're having it was stressing him out. Any way I don't want to bore ya. My brother couldn't be here to greet you he's feeling a little under the weather." Zayn was quick to inform him with a pout on his face.

"Good thing you're still here I thought you had left already." Jay interrupted making her way to the 3 man.

"We stayed to see how the General was doing."

"Hes doing fine, and i thank you for intervening and helping him out. I dont know how to thank you." The honesty and gratitude behind her words caused a smile to break out on Harrys face. He could see the love she had for her husband. Something he wishes he could have with Louis one day. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Jay. "Will you give me the privilege of inviting you both over for dinner tomorrow?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"Maybe it wont be wise especially when your husband isnt well." Harry said not really up to hanging out with them on his day off.

"Unfortunantly it wasnt as serious as we believed it would be and im sure he would love to thank you personally. Plus Louis will be joing us, i dont know if Zayn told you but he woke up with a horrible cold." she turned to Zayn with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes i did mom."

"Well then what do you say?" Jay questioned.? She had the hopeful gleam in her eyes. Despite him not wanting to go he knew he couldn't turn Jays offer down so he opted with a nod. Jay clapped her hands in joy. Something that really surprised Harry.

\--------

After Harry and Niall left, Jay and Zayn sat in the family room to talk. Louis hadn't come down for dinner because he still wasn't feeling well. Jay was currently knitting a scarf for Louis. It was a dark gray color. Louis has been wanting one that color, says he doesn't have a scarf in that color. "Its a good thing Mr. Styles was the one to help your father. That way when ever he visits it wont seem to suspicious."

"Of course if he wasn't to proudful everything would be more simple." She added.

Zayn was confused by what his mum said. "What do you mean mum?"

"He doesnt want your brother to know that he'll be helping us with our debts and expenses. Says he wants your brother to like him for him." She said with a scuff.

Zayn couldnt help but let out a laugh. "Thats what he told you."

"Yes. But i would like to know how i'm going to convince that fool into giving him a chance." she said pointing up stairs. "Especially now that hes so infatuated with the lieutenant."

"That issue is more complicated then what we both thought it was."

"Why?" Jay asked setting down her knitting needles.

"I spoke with him this morning. Hes so in love with that guy. I dont think that by scolding, threatening him, or even begging him it would change his mind. Sooo....."

"So then what?" Jay asked exasperated.

"So we should act now and quickly." He shrugged.

"But how?" Jay asked afraid of what her son would say. Zayn just gave her a smirk. Before picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip.

\-----  
When Harry got back home he had a huge stack of paper work to finish plus he had a lot on his mind at the moment. It didn't help that Niall was in his office distraction him from getting any work done.

"Poor man i felt sorry for him." Harry said.

"Who the general?" Niall said popping some candy he got from Harry's desk into his mouth.

"Yes."

"Why? Because he passed out or because hes married to a woman like the one he has?" Harry looked up from his computer giving Niall a serious look before bursting out laughing. Niall almost passed out himself because he thought Harry actually got upset. I mean that is his future mother in law he was talking about. "Well dont think about that family anymore and lets go clubbing. Im meeting up with some friends and they said it was okay if i invited you."

Harry thought about it before scrunching his nose, "Nah, im not in the mood."

"Oh come on Harold dont be a buzz kill and lets go." He threw a candy at Harry attempting to hit him on the head but somehow Harry was able to catch it before popping it into his mouth.

"Some other day." Niall nodded his head saying 'fine'. He stood up grabbing his coat which was laying on the arm of the chair he was sitting on and walked to the door but not before stopping to say something. "Oh and dont worry about me getting home late" he said before winking at Harry. Both boys began laughing saying a final goodgye to each other.

\-----

(The next day)

"How did you wake up son?"

"Oh so much better mommy. Hows my dad doing? Better?" Louis asked. He hasn't been able to see his dad because he was sick. Although is was passing by his mother didn't allow him out of bed.

Louis was sitting down on his vanity. He was fixing his fringe so it was fluffy but his mum kept messing with it causing it to go flat. With a pout on his face he tried again only to have his mum mess with it again.

"He still feels a little down but hes trying to overcome it because he waiting for Harry Styles visit." She said looking at Louis through the mirror.

Louis sat down his brush at the mention of Harry's name. Confusion written on his face. "What is he coming for?"

"Your father wants to thank him for helping him yesterday and since hes coming midday i invited him to stay for dinner. So im begging you to be attentive with him."

"I- Mom be honest with me. Have you and Mr. Harry Styles ever spoken in respect to me?" Louis and Jay held eye contact for a while. Jay didn't want to lie but she knew he had to if she didn't want Louis to get upset.

"No. Why?"

"It's just I find it strange that's all." He shrugged.

Jay let out a sigh. She figured she couldn't keep Louis out of the loop completely. Which is why she decided to let him in on there economical issue. "I'm going to be honest with you. James Velarde didn't want to loan us the money and since your brother is friends with Harry I have thought about asking him to let us borrow some money instead."

"But why him? We have other friends."

"Well because-because Styles isn't from around here and the less people know about our economical problems the better. So get ready so that way when he gets here you can greet him like you're suppose to." She patted his back and quickly walked out his room before Louis started asking more questions.

Louis just sat there seeing his mom retreating figure. 

 

\---

Later that afternoon the bell was heard. Jay knew it was Harry which is why she was the one to go and answer the door. "Come in, Come in." Jay said moving aside to let Harry in. Harry gave a small bow before stepping in. "Here let me get your coat for you." Harry removed his trench coat handing it to Jay who hanged it on the coat rack on the wall. He was wearing a blue button up with the first 3 buttons unbottened, some light washed black jeans and some tan YSL Chelsea boots. "Come follow me upstairs. My husbands is still feeling a little ill." Harry felt kind of awkward but followed Jay up the stairs anyway. Upon entering the room Harry saw a pale Dan sitting in a love seat next to a fire place. "Welcome Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dan said as soon as Harry walked in.

(imagine the bed being a California king  
(imagine the bed being a California king.)

"Sit please." Harry nodded and sat next to Jay seeing that it was he only spot available. "First of all, I want to thank you for your help. If it weren't for you I'd probably would be in the hospital very ill."

"No I don't think it was that big of a deal."

"Maybe but I would still like to thank you with all my heart and I hope to have the opportunity to repay you back in someway." Dan said very sincere.

"The import thing is that you are well."

"Thank you. So your the son of Mr. Styles?" Dan asked eyebrows furrowing in curiosity.

"Ye-" Harry didn't even get the chance to answer Dans question before Jay interrupted him.

"From his second marriage." she said.

"I never really got the chance to know your father well. He use to come and go into the city but never stayed long enough. He wasn't very social he preferred the country life more. How are the estates running?"

"Well aside from the vandalism everything is good. Atleast this year there was no plundering."

"I'm guessing the country life must be very boring for a young man like you." Dan gestured towards Harry.

"To be honest I don't have much time to get bored. The land requires a lot of attention and that keeps me more busy then this social gatherings that happen every weekend." He said the last part glancing at Jay.

"Wow not many young guys choose work over a night of partying now a days. That speaks highly of you." Harrys cheeks were dusted a slight pink.

"Thank you."

"It's good to know that there are still good, responsible, hard working guys out there still. Unlike my son Zayn." Harry couldn't help but scrunch his nose in an attempt to not show how flattered he was.

" Harry couldn't help but scrunch his nose in an attempt to not show how flattered he was  
"Oh honey I don't think harry is interested in our family problems. Anyways it's time for dinner." She stood up followed by Harry.

"I would like to join you but the doctor said I should be on bed rest." He pouted.

"There would be other opportunities for you to chat with Mr. Styles seeing as he'll be visiting more frequently. He has told me about his interest in our boy Louis." Jay said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Really?" Dan asked shocked. This was the first time he heard about this. Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well I would love to properly court him, but only with your blessing." Dan looked at Harry with no facial expression, Harry was beginning to panic a little because he felt as if Dan wasn't going to approve, but then Dan began to smile before nodding his head. Harry felt a small relieve pass him before he reaching out and shaking Dans hand.

Harry excused himself before following Jay out the bedroom. As they were making their way down the stairs Harry deiced to speak. "I thought the General already knew."

Jay stopped in her tracks. "I didn't have time to talk to him about it but as you saw he accepted with joy." she shrugged.

"And your son doesn't know either?"

"Well no, we decided not to tell him so he wouldn't think that we had it planned."

"What you weren't suppose to tell him was about me helping you financially. I figured you would tell him about my interest in him." Harry was getting a little upset. Feeling as if Jay was playing games.

"Oops well I guess I understood wrong but don't worry I'll do it later." She said, smile evident that it was forced. She then turned before continuing down.

Upon making their way to the bottom floor Jay gestures him to keep following him. "Come on this way." Harry followed Jay towards what he assumed was the patio. The doors were open letting in the nice breeze to come in. White curtains flowing as the wind blew.

White curtains flowing as the wind blew  
It looked like a scene out of a movie. Curtains were dancing with the wind, but that's not what made his head spin. The closer they got the more you could see two silhouettes standing there talking. The small curvy silhouette was what had his full attention.

When they finally stepped outside Harry was only able to catch a glimpse of the yard  
When they finally stepped outside Harry was only able to catch a glimpse of the yard. It seemed pretty big a huge tree was on the far right with smaller ones surrounding the premises. But he wasn't able to take in the beauty of the yard because standing before him was Louis wearing a grey tight fitting spaghetti dress with a grey,black and white flannel shirt tied around his waist. He was wearing some white low top convers. His outfit made him look extra small but that dress made his curves stand out more. Time froze for Harry, he was left gob smacked. It's like Louis got more breathtaking every time he saw him.

Louis was standing next to Liam who he had asked to join them for dinner  
Louis was standing next to Liam who he had asked to join them for dinner. Liam being the good friend he was agreed to join them. "This is Liam, he is our chauffeur slash butler slash very good family friend." She said with a smile. Harry stepped forward to shake hands with him. He then turned to look to Louis who was fidgeting with a gold rose necklace he had hanging around his neck.

"They told me you were sick  
"They told me you were sick."

Louis pushed his fringe to the side, "I-It was a small cold, but I'm feeling much better thank you." 

"Go ahead a sit down Harry I'll be right back. I'm going to go check and see if our dinner is ready soon." Jay said giving Harry a wink. Louis rolled his eyes.

When Jay made her way back inside there was a knock on the door she stopped to see who it was seeing as Mary had answered the door.

"Good evening I would like to speak with General Dan Deakins. I'm Lieutenant Nick Grimshaw."

"It's okay Mary I'll attend him." She said with a smile but as soon as Mary was gone her smile dropped and a scowl was replaced. "How dare you come to this house"

"I'm guessing your Louis mother."

"Yes and I'm ordering you to leave this house immediately." Jay was beyond furious. This man had some balls coming to her house knowing he was not welcome.

"Please ma'am let me speak to your husband." All fight drained out of him.

"My husband is sick he's not receiving any visits today especially from someone who is here to humiliate him with bold and absurd pretensions."

"Im from the military just like your husband." Nick said offended bu Jays words.

"You don't say. Between you and us there is an abyss. Understand this once and all for all, my husband and I will never consent our son to marry some one like you. Someone poor, worthless a nobody." She said with such disgust.

Nick stood there face ridden of any emotions the only thing given away the hurt was his eyes glossing over. "That's okay, sorry for bothering you. If you'll excuse me." he said tipping his uniform hat. He turned and walked away. Jay knew her words were a little harsh but she was tired of this guy not getting the hint that he was not wanted. Jay shooked her head before closing the door and making her way into the kitchen. The dinner was ready so she decided the get the boys.

As the group of 4 made their way into the dinning room Zayn was already in there drinking what looked like red wine. He was wearing black slacks, with a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was a light pink color. He looked pretty good if you asked Harry but nothing compared to the smaller boy he was so in love with.

The group sat down being served their meal  
The group sat down being served their meal. Small conversation was made between them, well between Harry, Zayn and Jay while Louis and Liam whispered. Harry kept stealing glances every now and then not being able to keep his eyes off of Louis. Louis was beginning to become a little flustered cheeks tainted a pink color the whole time.

"Louis tell Harry about your love for gardening   
"Louis tell Harry about your love for gardening ." Jay spoke trying to get all the boys to speak with each other.

If Louis face was red before then it was blazing at the moment. Now Harry had a real excuse to look at Louis. Louis cleared his throat before speaking. " Um well mom i don't thing Mr. Styles would be very interested, and anyways its just something when im bored and want to pass the time."

"In Cheshire a particular type of Lady Smock grows. Its very lovely, if you'd like i can bring some for you next time i go back?" Zayn and Jay exchanged a look before turning to look at Louis.

"You dont have to bother." Louis replied wanting the conversation to be over.

"Its no bother, it'll give pleasure in bringing you some." Louis noddedd before picking up his wine glass and taking sip.

No one talked after, all to busy finishing their delicious meal.

\---

When everyone was done with their meal Zayn asked Harry to join him for a smoke and a glass of whiskey in his dads office since it had a small sitting are. When he closed the door he began to talk. "The thing is Louis isn't used to talking to guys. He's a shy boy."

Harry was standing by an open window where he was lighting up a cigarette. "Maybe this man isn't to his liking." he said before sucking on the stick.

" he said before sucking on the stick  
"Oh come Harry don't say that. Give him some time." Zayn said pouring a glass of whiskey and handing it to Harry. Harry reached for his glass after blowing out the smoke towards the window.

"I want you to be honest with me. Does your brother have another suitor?Someone who he fancies?" With eyes narrowed Harry took a drink from his glass looking at Zayn from over the glass.

Zayn gulped before letting out a chuckle, "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"It could be, he's a very beautiful boy." Harry shrugged. Zayn shook his head turning back around to pour himself a glass.

"There's no one Harry I promise you. If that was the case we would know about it. Anyways lets make a toast for you and my brother." Harry didnt believe anything Zayn was saying. He watched as Zayn lit up his own cigarette, watching the way his cheeks hallowed while sucking on the stick. He found it kind of hot.

"So why don't you find a job?" Harry asked curious on why the oldest of the Tomlinson wasnt working.

"For what? And where?

"Seeing the economical situation your family is in I would've thought you would try to get a job to help out. Anywhere really any job that could help would be good."

"There's jobs that are embarrassing, well at least for someone in my case." he said.

"Isn't it more humiliating accepting money in exchange for your brother?" Harry retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? In our class marriage is a fixed trade. As for when there's economical issue, family members are there to help each other out and you're going to be my brother in law. Or no?" Zayn smirked. Harry face changed into one of anger.

"That isn't decided yet." Harry put out his cigarette and place his glass on the table that was near. He walked away towards the family room where Louis, Liam and Jay were sitting talking. All three looked up when they heard someone clear their throat. "If you'll excuse me I'll be making my way out already."

"Why so soon?"

"I have somethings to take care of. Thank you for dinner and for the company." The last party being directed towards Louis. "Goodnight, please tell the General that I wish him a quick recovery." He reached out for Jays hand kissing the back of it followed by Louis. After saying one last goodbye he walked out. Zayn following after to let him out.

Jay was a little taken aback by Harry sudden change in attitude. "He seemed a little bothered didn't he?"

"Zayn probably asked him to lend us the money and he took it as an offense." Louis said standing up. "I'll be retreating back to my room, Li you coming?" Liam stood up and followed Louis out the family's room heading up the stairs.

Jay made her way to the entrance where Zayn was standing after letting Harry out. "Did something happen?"

"He has scruples for the deal we made and I also think he felt offended because your son didn't pay him much attention." Very well knowing that wasnt the reason why.

"He told you?"

"Yes, yes when we were in the office talking. He even asked me if Louis was interested in someone already."

"Oh my do you think he heard something about that Lieutenant?" Jay said with panic in her voice.

"No he would've told me. That man has no filter." Zayn pouted. Harry was very blunt when speaking, wasnt afraid to say what was on his mind.

"Can you believe that guy Nick Grimshaw had the guts to show his face here?"

"When?"

"Around the time you got here. And precisely when Louis and Harry were talking in the terrace. He wanted to speak with your fatherl." Jay said.

Zayn placed a hand on his forhead before shaking it, "We have to fix that issue now. Our plan has to be set in motion but first you must go and speak with General Stewart first thing tomorrow morning."

"Do-do you think he'll do us the favor?"

"It all depends on if you find the right words to say." Jay knew what she had to say to the General but she was afraid that it all might backfire. All that was left to do was go to base tomorrow morning to talk to the general.

\---------------------------------

When arriving home Harry decided to go for a swim. He left his hair up in a bun but changed out into some white shorts. He swam a couple laps before swimming to the edge of the pull where Niall was sitting munching on some crisps.

"So how was your day mate?" Harry asked  
"So how was your day mate?" Harry asked.

Niall finished munching on the crisp he had in his mouth before swallowing. "It was good. Finished up the work you assigned me to do."

Harry let his hair down long locks falling sticking to his face. "You know Ni. I regret everything." he said pushing his locks back. He wasnt specific about what but he knew that Niall would know what he was talking about.

"Why? Did you loose intrest in the boy so quickly?"

"No. Hes beautiful and sweet. But the truth is he is not interested in me. And you know what i think ? I think hes just a poor victim surrounded by three horrible people who are his mother, his brother and me."

"and the general isnt involved?" Niall questioned.

"No, no i dont think so. What bothers me the most is that in some way im the one who proposed this idea."

"Well then?" Are you going to back out?"

"Im thinking about it." Harry said cupping his hands in the pool before splashing it on his face and pushing his hair back.

"What if you think about it tomorrow and tonight me and you go clubbing?" Niall said wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry let out a loud cackle splashing Niall with some water. Niall let out a yelp protecting his bowl of crisps from getting ruined. "Youre right. Maybe thats what i need. A little distraction." Niall cheered in happiness because he had finally convinced Harry into going out with him.

\---------------------------------

Later that night Harry found himself along side Niall at one of Londons most popular night club. Niall was going on and on about a lovely girl he met a few days back. "Her name is Barbara. She was the one who invited me to this club." They made their way through the crowd . Sweaty bodies grinding on each other to the beat of the music. When they reached the bar Niall began talking to some brunette with blue eyes. "Barbara this is my friend Harry hope you dont mind me bringing him along,." Harry took her hand placing a kiss to the back of it.

"M'Harry, Harry Styles," Barbara smiled before turning to look at Niall. Both seemed to be in their own little world forgetting that Harry was standing there. He decided to order a drink, when the bartender handed it to him Harry payed giving him a little extra. He turned looking at all the bodies dancing.

While he was looking around a girl caught hes eyes. She was cute. Short, with shoulder length brown hair, nice body. She smiled at him before gesturing for him to go over and dance with he. Harry finished his drink setting the empty glass down. He made his was to the girl, taking some time to check her out completely. He approached her wrapping his arm around her waist body moving along side hers. She began grinding against him. Harry closed his eyes letting the best of this music stream through him. He began to let images of Louis curvy body fill his mind. He pictured Louis grinding his bum against him, his hands touching all over his small body. Letting them Rome in ever dip of his body.

He began to get hard which he was sure the girl was able to feel by the way she pushed harder against him. Harry decided it wasnt good to continue dancing with her knowing he didnt want to do something he knew he would regret. "Um im sorry i didnt get your name" he whispered in her ear.

The girl let out an airy laugh before saying, "Jane."

"Well Jane, im sorry for cutting this night short but i have to go." The girl Jane turned to face Harry with a slight pout. Harry apologized before giving her a hug and leaving. He got his phone out seeing it was nearing 2 am. He texted Niall, "heading home" getting in return a thumbs up and a winky face. Harry made his way out the club he looked around opting to walk for a while. Pulling out his pack of cigarettes he took one out and placed it in his mouth. He stopped lighting it up before looking around. It was a lovely night. A little chilly but nice. He kept walking until he finished it.

He hailed down a cab that was passing by. He got in before giving the man his address. It was a silent and a short ride home. He thanked the man when he go to his house handing him twice the amount he owed before stepping out and making his way towards his house. Once inside he made he's way into his bedroom stripping down until he was left in some black Armani boxers. He got under his red silk sheets falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Dreams filled with the boy he loved .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp you guys here you have the long waited update. I'm honestly so sorry for having ya wait so long. I had the chapter ready but it was so hard to fill in some blanks. From here on out s.hit is going to get interesting. I have some of the upcoming chapters already and I hope since I'm ahead I could update sooner. Please let me know what ya think. Kudos and comment please. I would so kindly appreciate it!


End file.
